Mass Effect: Another Time, Another Place
by The Joeker
Summary: Just a normal day, right... right...? not for this young man, Silver is about to be thrown into one of his favourite games, with abilities from a few others... how will he take it? will he survive? does he have what it takes? will he find his place? can he be with the love of his life? will he stay with her or try to get home? find out in, Mass Effect: Another Time, Another Place
1. Chapter 1: A Brighter Future-

A/N: this is my character; he has slicked back jet black hair(like Phil from the Hangover) golden-ish eyes they pulsate between bright blue and dark gold(dark blue was the original colour after the 11th line he has the strange eyes after injecting) and broad shoulders, OC's will be sprinkled throughout the story, I will be referencing movies and other games, and don't flame I tried my hardest with grammar and the story and the timeline I tried to get it to match canon if something is wrong with the time of events just let me know, I will change it and I can take constructive criticism but not over the top, the last time I posted a Mass Effect story(which I removed to make the world a brighter place) it went horribly, hopefully this is an improvement :) and some of this was done on a different computer so some lines will start with a capital letter some will not, over time I will correct this, also it is NOT been Beta read, if you review just let me know about any mistakes

Disclaimer: I own a xbox, a laptop, a bed, a desk, a house and a car but I **_DO NOT_ **own Mass Effect or any of the games I mention unfortunately, just my OC(s)

WARNING: I include alternate dimensional travel, if this bothers you don't read my story, and don't post a review just to say you hate it, give some constructive criticism, other than that, WELCOME TO HELL! errm I mean, welcome to my story, ahem, sorry...

* * *

><p>=present day(in the story)- Sicily, Italy- December 2012=<p>

I was 16 when I found it

the thing that would change my life for the better

it was Christmas 2012

I was out walking in the snow with a hoodie on, an IPod playing music and my hood up to protect from the blistering cold, when I saw a box on the floor marked 'new Omni-Tool- sponsored by Cerberus'

I chuckled, a prop for something? I had played all three Mass Effects so I knew what it was and who Cerberus were

I raised an eyebrow and opened the box

inside was a syringe type thing

all my sensible side was screaming 'no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no!'

but my incautious side screamed 'go on just do it'

so you can probably imagine what my choice was so... yeah...

anyway so I 'shot up' as it were

I was never one for addictive substances such as drugs or alcohol, even though I dealt them I did get into crime such as extortion, I wasn't a bad kid, I never shot anyone and it was good money

but I figured 'what's the harm?'

well... I found out

I stood there for a second, then everything flashed purple no,_ pulsed_ purple is more like it

suddenly I felt very dizzy

with my senses addled along with standing on an icy pavement made me fall to the freezing concrete, my consciousness leaving me as I lay there, but I also felt immense power course through my veins, as well as immense cold

I blacked out

suddenly I was in a great hall

"congratulations Lord Protector" came a voice

High Overseer Campbell?

from Dishonored?

another flash

"use my Mark wisely" said... The Outsider? the fuck?

yet another flash

"congratulations Sierra 117" holy shit... Halo

another fucking flash

"drop the vial Mercer!" Blackwatch, fuck me!

of course he did but it broke

it was in my blood

not just Mercer's but I could feel it

flashy flashy flashy

"so brother are you innocent?" that would be Death and I'm War

you'll never guess what, another flash!

"-been with every man in this hall!"

"every man except you Thor" I was Baldur, great!

you know how it goes

"you are now an Assassin, Ezio"

flashbang!

"the Hero of Riverdane, Teryn Loghain!" I was Loghain?! fuck that!

=2176-unknown planet- unknown date=

it was still pulsing purple

when I awoke for real I noticed a presence

I was standing up, my vision blurry, my knees buckling

I walked a few steps before collapsing

"is that a 16-year old boy, where did he come from?" asked a half panicked voice

then loud explosions

and loud sounds...

gunfire

I'd know the sound anywhere

my eyes snapped open and I was laying as I was on the ice on my stomach with my head turned left and my nose bloody

I sat up and noticed two injured-

no...

quarians?

whatever they were they were laying either side of me, moaning and groaning as were their assault rifles and pistols

I don't know what possessed me to do this next part

I picked up both sets sheathing the pistols and holding the assault rifles then I calmly stood, feeling the eyes on my back

I think a few bullets landed in me, somehow it didn't affect me much, just pushed me back a little

my IPod was still playing weirdly

I walked forward slowly lifted the rifles, pulled the triggers and held them down

the noise was deafening and the smoke was choking me

but I persevered

I felt like Zaeed

then I heard a click and threw them at the enemy not letting the smoke clear so I knew who it was

I instantly unsheathed the pistols and damn near sprained my fingers pressing the triggers over and over

another click

I lifted my guns so that they were pointing upwards, and let the smoke clear

I admired my handiwork and there was a trail of dead space pirates between me and the cover 5m away about 15-20 dead altogether

I lowered my hands and let the pistols drop to the floor

I power walked back to the cover and hauled one of the quarians on to my back and began walking to their ship

the others just stared as they watched me carry an adult quarian, suit and all toward their shuttle

"well? help the other one!" I said in a harsh voice

they helped their comrade and followed me toward their shuttle

I set him down in the med-bay

I sat near the back on my own staring at my partially burned hands from the overheating

I noticed that-

were my hands metal?

the skin was my own but if I needed to punch something it would come in handy

then the skin healed...

the Mercer virus...

one of the quarians brought me a bowl of cold water and I dipped my hands in absentmindedly, cleaning the blood off

I saw us approaching a massive fleet of ships, presumably the Migrant Fleet

I glanced in a mirror just before I left and noticed I looked a little older but not by much, I had a small beard

they put me in a room and decontaminated me, I felt the burning hot sprays of water on my clothes

they threw me a hazmat suit

"this will do for now, we will make you a proper one later... if you stay"

we walked through the halls of, I think it's the Rayya if my memory serves me correct, as well as my hearing

they put me in containment room and told me to wait a while

as I calmed down I took more notice to my bullet wounds, and my rage seemed to give me the Krogan bloodrage thing, while I was in the state I seemed to adapt a redundant nervous system

I pulled out the bullets with a bit of pain following, a few had gone straight through but the virus cleared that up

once all the bloodied bullets were on the floor around me the skin started healing where they had once been, if I took too many bullets I knew I could die

I sat down cross-legged and meditated to clear my mind

then the door opened

there were three quarians, two had assault rifles and the other had quite a formal posture

"come with me" he said

I nodded and got up

I was practically paraded down the halls of the ship

some kids in bubbles were watching me walk while ohhing and ahhing

then I was in front of the Admiralty court

"one, why am I here?" I asked suddenly

they looked shocked I would speak out of turn

"you are here because, in the middle of a battle you stumbled out of a shuttle, which was thoroughly checked beforehand"

"I don't know what happened, I just woke up in the heat of battle, assessed the situation and acted on it"

"nonetheless, you sav-" he started

"I'm back" came a voice

the quarian I saved earlier walked to the podium and stood among the Admirals

"where do you belong human?" he asked

"nowhere, I just remember waking up between you and the other guy"

"well you saved me, I owe you my, life"

"you don't owe me anything"

"you say you have nowhere to go?"

"yes…"

"if you want I will adopt you" he said

some gasps and murmurs from the audience

"Rael, you can't just…!" started an admiral

"do we not reward service? He saved the lives of our squad"

"very well, he will have to pull his weight like any other quarian, and he is your responsibility other than that I have no objections"

the other quarians seemed to agree

"this meeting is adjourned, wait here for Rael to get you"

I did as asked and sat, and waited

I meditated again

"come on" said a voice

I stood up and followed the quarian called Rael, I think that was Tali's dad wasn't it?

"you will meet my daughter, Tali'Zorah, don't worry if you feel underwhelmed in any way, she is a mechanical genius"

suspicions confirmed

"I'll try not to be to underwhelmed" I said, knowing I always had a soft spot for Tali in the game and that as soon as I heard you can romance her I was ecstatic

we entered his quarters and I surveyed my surroundings

I saw a girl around 14, give or take working on something,

"Tali, we have a new guest staying with us, I forgot to ask you your name"

"Bond, James Bond" I said with a smirk and lifted my eyebrow like Bond does

"Bond?"

I burst out laughing and was met with two blank faces or whatever

"just call me Silver, Kraven Silver" I used my dealer name, I gave up my real name long ago

"Silver?" he asked

"yep" I said

"this isn't another joke is it?"

"no, don't worry"

"ok, what skills do you have?"

I didn't want to tell them I got into mechanics because of them in Mass Effect, I had to make up another reason

"I'm a mechanic, and a good shooter apparently"

"what made you want to be a mechanic?" asked Rael

"I'm a mechanic to!" chirped Tali

I smiled at her and I'm pretty sure she blushed, I could see it in her movements, all the signs of embarrassment

oh yeah, I've also got a 'master's degree' in psychology(five years spent doing the course)

"family business" I replied

"ah, I see"

"so, what are you working on?" I asked Tali

"a thruster for father" she replied

"he's that bad is he? who told you?" I chuckled

he swatted me on the back of the head for that

"ow, ok I deserved that"

"I know"

"wait, did you put the circuit board in?" I asked

she stared at me, dumbfounded

"I…I... how did I make that mistake?"

I could practically feel Rael raise an eyebrow

"it's ok, a simple mistake" I said and helped her take it apart, insert the circuit board and put it back together, I'd always enjoyed rocket thrusters and managed to make a few myself, albeit on a much smaller scale

"thank you Silver" she said

"that's ok Tali" I replied

I looked into her eyes and was mesmerised by them...

"you will be sleeping in the same room I'm afraid, unless you build your own"

I almost jumped out of my skin(hazmat suit) when Rael suddenly spoke

"I will, it will take a few hours, but I will, anyway I'm gonna go to bed"

"good night" said Rael

"night" said Tali

"goodnight you two"

A/N: review? what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2: -And A Better Life

I was running

From who or what I have no idea

The sounds of gunfire in the background

The shout of my 'friends'

"you left us!"

"traitor!"

"don't go!"

"where are you going?"

"stand your ground!"

a few days later(all he did was start his room, nothing interesting happened)

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting

"are you ok?" asked Tali from the other bed

"yeah, yeah I'm… I'm, fine, I'm fine" I said and sat on the edge of the bed, I had to make my new suit myself, I didn't mind it was the usual grey but I used a golden material on some parts I looked quite cool

I sometimes got night terrors

"you're just lucky I'm not walking around muttering dark prophecies or something" I said

She chuckled at that and it brought warm feelings to my heart

I joined in

We were making sure to be quiet and not wake Rael

"go back to sleep Tali, I'll be fine"

"ok, thanks"

As she lay back down I sighed and realised

I had a crush on Tali'Zorah

I smiled to myself

I managed to get a restful nights sleep

I woke up early, as usual

Tali was still abed so I went to the living room

Rael was talking to someone on a holovid, I think it's called, still getting used to it

ok, time to come to terms

I'm stuck in Mass Effect, there may be no way out and I've fallen in love with a character

woah, love?

where did that come from?

ahem, all in all I felt good

except that the fate of Shepard, and the galaxy now rests on my shoulders

oh well, I knew how to combat the Reapers at least, well how to stop them

"you" came a voice

"what?" I replied in my head

"you are not supposed to be here… brother" it sounded like… a Reaper? speak of the devil and he shall appear, until I pull out a shotgun and blow his brains out

"what do you mean" I asked

"you are built with Reaper technology, you are very strong but you should join us, find your brother and assist in the next cycle"

"no, I will not assist in the destruction of all life, and you _really_ need to work on your social graces"

"you should, the rewards wil-"

"yada yada yada, world destruction, infinite power, yeah yeah yeah, save the bad guy speech for when I shove your little cuttlefish beam where the sun don't shine Harbinger"

"how do you-" I managed cut him off, I felt so badass

"are you ok?" asked Rael

"yes, I'm just thinking"

"Tali is awake and told me about your night terrors, are you sure you're ok?"

"yes, I'm fine"

"she likes you, you know?"

"really?" I asked

"yes"

"then again I should be able to see it because I have a degree in psychology"

"really? how? that could be useful"

"I should hope so! otherwise I've wasted 5 years of my life and I'm older than I look"

"well, you should finish what you started, your room, they've already procured the materials, it's just a matter of what you want in it"

"a gym, a bed, some posters of sexy women, a list of good porn sites"

"ew" he said

"haha, just joking... about the posters..."

he stared at me, the look in his eyes was priceless

"just a gym and a bed then please Admiral Rael" I said

they gave me the materials and I started building the gym, I placed the bed where I wanted it, a few cupboards then I just had to patch a few things up, seal some dangerous holes and I had it, home sweet home

and it took about 5 hours max

and I was **starving**

I went to the kitchen and picked out something that said 'human friendly'(non dextro-amnio friendly)

It didn't require any preparing so I ate quite a bit of it

I was full at the end and exited our quarters and walked around the Rayya, I haven't had the chance to have a look around seeing as I had been preparing my room, making my suit and talking to Tali

I turned a corner and saw Tali talking to a group of friends

another quarian stepped in front of me as I started walking over

"well well well, the human in our midst"

"look dude, I don't want any trouble" I said side-stepping

"well maybe trouble wants you" he said again stepping in front of me

"look, I'm here and there's nothing you can do"

"leave him alone Prazza" said Tali, coming to my side

"why would you stick up for him? all humans think of us as vagrants"

"I would never think of quarians like that, what was done to you was wrong, you deserved better your people are just trying to get by, like everyone else, it's not right to judge someone because of where they come from or what they look like"

I think Tali smiled next to me

"I… I… oh" he said

"exactly, that attitude doesn't help your position"

"that's true, I'm sorry"

"that's ok"

"come on I'll introduce you to my friends"

we walked over to her two friends

"this is Kal'Reegar"

"hello" he said, hands clasped behind his back like a true army man

"good evening Kal'Reegar"

"just Kal, please" he replied

"my name is Silver"

"sir" he said and walked away

I rolled my eyes

If I knew Kal he wouldn't stop calling me sir

"I can tell he is a military type, he will be a fine soldier" I said

"he's never gonna let up with the 'sir' you know" said Tali

"I know his type, and I'm fine with it"

"I always ask him to just call me Tali"

"I guess he calls you ma'am?"

"this is Veetor'Nara"

"oh, hey..." he said

I remembered he was slightly nervous

"it's good to polite company Veetor, glad to know you" I said

"oh thank you"

"no problem my friend" I said

"come on, let's go for a walk" she said

"ok sure Tali" I smiled

"it's been nice to have you stay with us, hopefully the others will welcome you"

as I looked into her eyes through her mask again I couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was

I felt like telling her how I felt right there

"it's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked staring out of a window

"yes, it is" I said still looking at her

"oh" she said noticing me looking at her when I said that and shifting uncomfortably

"sorry, but yes" I said and looked back out at the view

"the view is beautiful as well, though not as much"

"thanks Silver but we barely know each other"

I knew her better than she thought

"I know you'll always have the fleet's best interests at heart" I smiled

"thank you"

we just looked out in a comfortable silence

"Silver, some humans are at the entrance we could use your help" said Rael over my Omni-Tool

"sure I'll be there" I said

"see you later Silver"

"see you Tali"

I went to the docking bay of the Rayya

Then I saw Cerberus

"shit" I muttered

"we know you're holding him here!" said the officer

"step back or we WILL shoot, you are endangering the fleet with your germs"

"what is going on here?" I asked as I walked up

"Cerberus, docked with us, under the rouse of being a ship in distress needing fuel, they were told they didn't need to come aboard but they did"

"that's him!" shouted one of the operatives, glancing at a frantically beeping... thing that sounded like a Geiger counter

"what? who? where? me? no" I said

"your biotics will be useful against our enemies"

"woah woah woah, Biotics? I... don't think so but you're best leaving now, so DO NOT touch me or hurt my friends Cerberus" I scowled

"get him!" he yelled

I picked up an assault rifle and spayed them

the marines took cover and let me do my thing

quite a few were dead

one jumped at me

my hand intercepted his leap by gripping his throat

I uppercut him and consumed him Alex Mercer style

I formed the whip and cut the rest of them in half

I shoved the bodies into an airlock and told the captain to flush them

He nodded and backed up, scared to hell and flushed the airlock

"you will forget" I said in an ethereal voice, weird

he stared blankly for a second and shook his head

"good job taking care of Cerberus" he said

the Marines went back to their posts

I walked around the Rayya for a few hours to make sure it was secure

I was walking about the starboard side when Tali and Kal ran up to me

"are you ok?" she asked

"I'm fine Tali" I said and felt happy that she cared

"can I help?" asked Kal, standing at attention

"check the port side" I said

He saluted

"yessir"

She hugged me

"I'm so glad we didn't lose you"

"I would never let anything happen to the fleet… or you"

"thank you" she said

We stayed in that embrace for a long time

Rael ran up as well

"Silver, are you… ok…?" he trailed off as he saw us

We broke it off

"I'm fine Rael" I said

I could tell Tali was flustered from the hug

"good, I'm surprised you dealt with it so quickly"

"idiots were all grouped together"

"yes, but even more interesting… they were looking for you, and said you were a biotic"

"a biotic? no I don't think I have any implants"

"they seemed to think you do"

"I…I might but I don't remember getting any…" my mind flashed back to the injection, did Cerberus know? They always seemed to... that must be how they found me!

I sighed

"what?"

"I… may have accidentally injected myself"

"how?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is injecting myself with something then waking up beside you" I half-lied

"have you tried your biotics?"

"I don't know how" I said hopelessly

"you'll figure it out"

"I don't know if I want to..." I said

"I'll let you figure it out yourself"

"thanks"

"still, for Cerberus to just attack us again…" said Tali

"I shouldn't stay, I might endanger the fleet" I said

"no! I mean, you should stay" blurted out Tali

I smiled at her

"ok, but if Cerberus try anything else, I will consider myself a danger to the fleet and leave"

"very well, thank you for thinking about our safety" said Rael and he smiled

A/N: plz review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3: Fleet & Flotilla

Cerberus were smart

after the failed attempt to capture me they just gave up

I was working out one night when I heard giggling from the door

I didn't really need it, both the work out and the laughing!

I looked and 4 female quarians were standing there, one being Tali

"ok thats enough I told you to stay out of Silvers room"

"I can see why you have a crush on him Tali he's a strapping fellow"

"quiet you bosh'tet!" exclaimed Tali

I rolled my eyes and continued my routine

I could feel Tali's eyes on me

they giggled

"thats it! everyone out!" shouted Tali

they complained but walked out leaving only Tali and me

"Keelah... sorry about them"

"its fine and do you really have a crush on me?"

"what? I... no!" she stuttered

"Tali its ok I feel the same"

"because... oh you do...? anyway got to go catch you later Silver" she said quickly and walked out

"later Tali" I said and continued my workout

3 hrs later-

I heard a lot of noise coming from Tali's room

I opened the door and walked in

"hey, girls could you k-"

I stopped when I noticed they were all singing music from a movie

They all looked at me and stopped dead, obviously caught in the moment

"never mind girls, carry on" I said and walked out

"Keelah, that was embarrassing" I heard Tali say

I decided to sleep my problems away

-about 1yr later(nothing interesting happens! just hanging with friends)-

they were sending me to gather supplies from a wreckage

at least they trusted me enough

it was marked as an unknown vessel so we had no idea of what we would find

me, Kal'Reegar, the science team and a few other marines joined us

we boarded the wreck and the science team started analysing the cargo or whatever

suddenly a familiar face floated out in front of us and prepared to shoot

a Collector!

probably searching the ship for Reaper making humans

looks like it set to self-destruct and this guy somehow survived

before it could, beam me up Scotty!

no...

before he could get a shot off I blew its head off its shoulders

"a Collector" I sighed to myself, I knew they sometimes travelled out of the relay but to be so careless...

"what?" asked Reegar from the other hall

"nothing" I replied and kicked its body out of a hole in the ship

"piece of crap" I muttered

"that's it, lets head back" said the lead scientist

we got back and decontaminated

"the readings of technology are off the charts!" exclaimed Felza'Septus

"it looks Prothean" I said, as if I knew my shit

I took a piece back to our quarters and showed it to Tali

our relationship had blossomed over the years, I wouldn't say we're together but...

no, I'm deluding myself

when I showed it to her she practically bounced off the wall

"you brought me a piece!?"

"of course, I knew you'd like to study it, I couldn't get you an important piece but I'm sure they'd let you in on it, this is to keep you busy in your downtime"

"my downtime is usually spent with you" she said

I knew she couldn't see it but I raised an eyebrow

"err with you, Kal and Veetor"

"and your musical friends" I smirked

"Keelah, shut up!"

-1yr of salvaging worthless wreckages later-

one day when I woke up I had a message

they decided to send me on my 'Pilgrimage' quite early, you usually went on it at 19, I was 18

because I'm human I guess

or because I'm that damn good with an assault rifle, they'd pegged me for military work in fact, but I needed to leave early and enrol in the Alliance anyway, so I at least have a chance at getting close to Shepard

well they were sending me with a few supplies and a rifle, somehow my Omni-Tool had already got a passport, Silver, Kraven- 18 yrs old, clearance... military?

I had military clearance? this would help

"goodbye Silver" said Tali and hugged me

"bye Tali and for what its worth I think you're an excellent singer" I said, referring to the more than once time I caught her and her friends singing, and let go of her

the whole crew was there to see me off, even Prazza, who I had become fast friends with actually

"later Praz" I said

"see you Silver" he said, I had taught the whole crew about human behaviour to help them interact

I told them a sign of friendship is a fist bump, which we did

"you can use the transport Cerberus used its been repainted"

"goodbye Rael, thanks for letting me stay with you" I said and hugged him

"see you Kal" I said and we saluted each other

"hey Veetor, keep working on your social life"

"ok Silver, thanks for helping me"

"you helped yourself man" I said and shook hands with him

I said my farewells to the rest of the crew and told them not waste supplies to help me survive because I already had a plan

they dropped me off at the citadel in the transport, I took my suit off while in there and packed it in a backpack I had, from the citadel I hopped on a transport to Earth

when I landed it was not what I expected, nor remembered

it was a metropolis

I went to the Alliance Academy and walked up to the front desk

"can I help you?" asked the officer

"I would like to enrol please ma'am" I said and stood with my hands clasped behind my back

"very well, parent or guardian?"

"none to speak of ma'am" I said

"age?"

"18"

"proof of age?"

I sent her my information via the Omni-Tool

"very well, I will log you in and you may have room 135, you'll be sharing with one of our most promising recruits"

"thank you" I said as she handed me my room key

She couldn't mean… no…

I entered the room and saw a young boy, a bit older than me sitting at the desk, writing

"err, hello?" I asked as he turned around

"oh, hi there" he said

We shook hands

"my name is Silver, Kraven Silver"

"Shepard, Johnny Shepard, or just John"

"ok then, sir" I said and saluted and stood at attention

"haha at ease there, soldier, you don't need to do that around me" he said with a smile, a paragon Shepard, this was good

I went to bed with a smile, fate had planned this out

in the morning I woke up about five minutes before roll call and made tried to make some toast but failed spectacularly, whatever crazy person(Shep) had the toaster set to 'well done' is stupid!

I sighed, put the gear they had left for me on and waited, then some kind of trumpet

Shepard jumped up, threw on his combat gear and we both marched down the hall to the training grounds

We all assembled in alphabetical order, except me, who was pulled aside to be introduced to the regiment

"soldiers, this is Pvt. Silver"

"Pvt. Silver sir!" they called and stood at attention, they were all the same rank as me but it must be a sign of respect for new recruits

"men, at ease" I said

"go join them, judging by your name you're next to Shepard"

Huh never thought my dealer name would be useful

I stood next to him

"today is a field test, we will be using the combat training simulation" said the Corporal, obviously a test for me to see my combat skills

We entered into the sim and took cover

The Cpl. Frank Mills, barked the orders to spread out and watch for snipers

And again fate must have intervened because he paired me and Shepard off

We walked with our rifles pointed ahead

"so where are you from?" he asked

"Earth but I spent a lot of time wayfaring in space, you?"

"born an' raised on Earth"

A bullet rang out and a shot landed in the floor in front of me

"shit, cover!" I shouted and we both dived behind the nearest rock

I raised my assault rifle over the cover without raising my head and fired

Shep peered around the cover to get a glimpse

"hey, you got him" he said

"watch out, there may be more" I said and carefully moved to the side of the cover

"err, you lead on" he said

"hell no, you lead" I said

"I don-"

"look I don't like to lead either, but you're more experienced than me, tell me to move forward"

"ok, then move forwards"

"use hand gestures, they tend to make less noise than yelling"

he nodded and told me to move forward, with his hand

I did and he held up his hand, signalling me to stop

I peered around the corner and saw a squad getting thrashed and shot at like all hell

"lets give them a hand" said Shep

"yessir"

"tell them to retreat"

I nodded

I pulled my sniper rifle out and gave them cover fire and contacted them on the radio

"we'll cover you, retreat"

"what? we can't-"

"just go!" I yelled

I heard a grunt of acknowledgment and they started backing up

I gained about 7 headshots and 2 body shots

10 dead, including the one I blind fired at

Shep was taking out the ones that were following them while I took out the ones who were firing at them from cover

"hey Shep, 15 dead"

"uh uh uh, _**18 **_dead"

"fuckadoodledoo!"

"thanks, you really saved our asses" said the squad

"ohhrah" I said

_'Simulation over'_ came a voice over the loudspeaker

We all met with the Admiral for congratulations

"well done men, especially you Shepard and Silver, you're a good team we will take that into huge consideration and figure out what the best course of action to take is"

"thanks sir, but it was mostly Shepard's idea" I said

before Shepard could protest the Admiral spoke up

"nonetheless, it doesn't take away the fact that you are a good team, dismissed"

"sir yes sir!" we shouted and marched to our quarters

When we got back we both got dressed and had a talk

"why did you do that? It was all your idea to make me lead!"

"I know, but a. I don't like the spotlight and b. it may not seem like it but I prefer to follow rather than lead unless it helps the squad and saves lives"

"well, thanks" he said

"no problem, now come on, lets eat" I said as we started our way to the mess

A/N: what do you think? I know you're probably like 'well, this is convenient meeting Shepard and becoming bff's with him WTF?' well my character also thinks it weird and will show it, there is also a sort of explanation (more a theory from my character)


	4. Chapter 4: The Skyllian Blitz

About a few weeks later-

"what?!" I exclaimed excitedly at the news

"when you're of age and have proven you can handle real missions N7 wants you and Shepard on the team, seeing how you work together and even though Shepard outranks you you don't defer to each other, it's different, new, you just work together to decide what's best for the team as a whole, well after completing the N1 though N7 trails of course"

"I…I don't know what to say…" I trailed off

"then say yes" he chuckled

"is that an order sir?" I asked jokingly

"no, you have free reign on this choice"

"yessir" I said and disconnected

Shepard walked in

"was that the Admiral you were just talking to?" he asked

"yep, and after we have completed a few missions when we're old enough we get the chance to join N7!" I exclaimed

"seriously?" asked Shepard

"yeah, but if anything it should be just me but…"

"oh, you little…" said Shepard and jumped on me, jabbing me in the rib

I threw him over my shoulder and onto the floor

"little? gonna have to do better than that Johnny boy" I said

"maybe later, I gotta process this information" he said and got up and lay down

"sure" I said and we both tried to get some sleep

I never got many night terrors now

fate must have placed me here, weird the way me and Shep got along

I had massive strength which I inherited from War, Baldur and the Mercer virus

agility from Baldur, Ezio and Corvo

then the shapeshifting abilities from the virus

and Corvo and some of Daud's abilities

4 yrs later-

"move move, take th-" our squad leader cut off as a sniper bullet pierced his skull

"fuck" I mumbled

This was a really shitty situation

"sir you're in charge now!" yelled a recruit to me

"got it, take cover over there, Jason, flank 'em, I'll keep 'em bogged down"

They lead their teams to the respective locations and awaited further orders

"Koth, where's that goddamn mortar?" I yelled over the radio

A troop jumped on my cover and attempted to shoot me but I pointed my gun up and blew his head off

"ready now sir!" replied the Private

"Fire on the smoke!" I yelled and threw a red smoke bomb

I saw body parts flying everywhere when the shells hit

When they finished I yelled at my men to charge

What was left of the Batarians fell quickly

"lets get back to the shuttle men"

"roger that sir" said my now second-in-command Jake

We boarded the shuttle and raced back to the SSV Galileo

"what happened?" asked the captain as he saw us in our worn battle armor

I dropped my helmet that I was barely clutching to with my left hand and it clattered to the floor

I fell to my knees and wheezed

"the sergeant is dead, the Private First Class is dead, only 6/12 left alive. sir" I said

"I see well the next mission is on Elysium, its more leave for you though Im assigning you a fresh squad, Cpl. Gerry Pvt. Dean PFC. Glutto Sgt. Garuz and yourself respectively"

"very well"

"you are being transferred to the Agincourt for now"

"sir?"

"we are docking, it will drop you off on the planet for leave you deserve it"

we entered the Agincourt and the Cpt. told us to rest

I went to sleep and woke up as we approached the planet

I went to the CIC and the Cpt. briefed me

"a whole colony has requested assistance we've been sent to investigate you'll be down there for quite a while at least 24 hrs as well as your leave try to find out what is wrong"

"yes ma'am!" I said

we geared up and prepared... Elysium... there is something familiar about that name...

"be ready men" I said

"roger that, ok girls get ready" said the Sgt.

we entered a building

"sir" saluted the guard

"whats the stitch?" I asked

"our scouts spotted a Batarian fleet we're a little nervous"

"ok i-" an explosion

a familiar face appeared at the door

"we're und- Silver?" he said

"Shepard!" I exclaimed and hugged him

"good to see you to, but what can we do?" he asked

"find a fighter and cover us my squad will stay here and defend the colony itself, I'll rally who I can"

I got to the announcement office

"anyone who is willing to fight meet at the front of the colony!"

by the time I got out there there was 65+ men

"organise into groups of three or more and position yourself around the colony"

they all ran off and I was left with 4 Alliance men on leave

"take cover men"

Shep was destroying gunships and dropships that breached the defences

then a few shuttles landed at different points around the colony

two landed by us

about 12 were on just 5 of us

an unfair fight, just how I like it

we opened fire

one jumped cover and I inconspicuously dug my fingers into the ground and used my Claws to impale him

the others didn't seem fazed and still shot at the invaders

then I happened a glance to my left, a grenade, not activated

"just our luck" I said and picked it up, activated it and threw it right on the Batarians position

it exploded and we charged them, still firing ahead

we jumped the cover and shot down, killing all of them

"BREACH!" yelled Shepard over the radio as a well placed explosive destroyed a wall into one of the buildings

we needed to seal it, and fast

I had to call a retreat

"men, move to the building and seal the breach! I'll hold them off" I yelled as 4 more gunships landed

"but-"

"GO!" I yelled and kept firing at the enemies that got past Shep and the Agincourt

when they got in I followed and sealed the door behind us

"now what sir?" asked a soldier

"now men, the real fight begins"

-Pvt. Graham's POV, day one- Elysium logs- entry one-

*a young man with spiked up hair and a Ken doll face appears in front of the camera*

this is Pvt. Graham, journal entry one, Shepard landed just under an hour ago and is camping with us in building B, him and Silver have been working nonstop, going in strike teams, chipping away at the Batarians

they have yet to launch a full assault, both us and the Bats

_"private, what're you_ _doing?_"

shit, its Silver

"_nothing sir!_"

"_stop jerking off and come help us set this gun up!_"

"_coming sir!_"

"_didn't need to know that private!_"

end of log

...

-Pvt. Franko's POV, day 3- Elysium Logs- entry 5

*a man of 37 with greying hair is in front of the camera, he looks to have been crying*

hey its Franko again, it's err been 3 days since the attack... err we lost Graham in a skirmish with the Batarians, hold on I've got the recording somewhere...

...

J=John Shepard

S=Kraven SIlver

Grey=Pvt. Graham

-Third Person POV-

*recording boots up*

"incoming fighters!"

"I know J!"

"well, S? take care of them!"

"roger that, J"

*missile firing*

"got 5 of them, Gray get down, we've got snipers!"

"yes Silver, sir!"

"cut that sir shit, and Franko, get your ass over here, and make sure you don't get shot, we'll cover you"

"roger that! shit oh shit oh shit*camera pans down and two feet are seen, blacks out for a minute, rapid footsteps, gunfire and explosions* here sir!"

*camera pans up to reveal a blank expression on Silver's obviously worn face*

"do I look blind Corporal?!"

"no sir*gunshot overhead*"

"stay down goddamnit, J where are you?"

*camera turns around to reveal Shepard standing behind Franko*

"here dumbass"

"ok, lets keep firing, and hope we get lucky!"

*assault rifles firing*

"keep the pressure on!"

"got it S!"

"shut up Grey..."

*another lone gunshot*

"shit! everyone ok?"

*pained moaning and camera spins around to reveal Pvt. Graham with a bullet through his chest*

"shit Gray's down!"

*Franko runs over to Graham*

"ok, Franko, calm down, J, any Medi-gel?"

"no, sorry we used the last on those injured colonists yesterday"

"shit, then there's not much we can do for 'im but give him a decent burial"

"no! no! no! no!"

*S nods to J*

*another gunshot, hits S on the helmet, his mods protect his head from the bullet but he looks dazed for a second*

"shit, you ok?"

"I'm fine J"

"ok... cover team Alpha, get your asses out here and do your job!"

"_roger Shepard, anyone down?_"

*Silver goes on mike and shakes his head quickly, obviously still a little dizzy*

"Pvt. Graham's down"

"... _shit... ok, we're coming out_"

*camera moves away from body, it looks forceful*

"no! no! Shepard! we can't leave him!"

"we're not"

"S, we don't have time!"

*S has one hand on his assault rifle, firing while the other hand is dragging Grahams body to the camera which is now in a doorway, S gets into the doorway and it shuts, end of recording*

goodbye Graham, god rest your soul...

end of log-

...

day 7-

Franko here, yep still kickin' hehe, oh, good news! we've reclaimed 4 districts in the past week, watching Shepard and Silver on the battlefield is inspiring and terrifying, sometimes supernatural forces halt our enemies and kill a few, like spikes coming out of nowhere, its unsettling to think someones made some kinda deal with the devil or something... but no bad news! that's a plus, a week in and Shepard is asleep now, I can hear him snoring!

but Silver... him I'm worried about, he gets hardly any sleep yet gets the job done, like usual, he's pouring over maps of the districts I'm thinking it's him who's got the devil on our side, as long as he doesn't turn on us I don't mind, the Bats aren't fazed in the least, the Agincourt keeps the bombers off our backs

if we ever get out of this I'm gonna pray to God every night...

end of log-

...

day 13, going on 14-

holy shit! it's Franko again, but Shepard and Silver just took out a whole platoon of Bats singlehandedly, or doublehandedly

I don't have a recording so I'll try to explain

a platoon of Bats were about to execute a colonist family, when I turned to the side where Shep and Silver once were, they were gone!

they were already halfway down the hill

a Batarian suddenly had a hole in his neck, from a blade!

suddenly two more fell, their throats cut, even Shep looked confused!

then from 500m away, Shep pulled off a headshot with a single bullet with an assault rifle!

then a Batarian was behind him

he ducked a knife and swiped the Bats feet out from under him, and pumped him full of lead! or whatever

Silver had two bodies beside him as well, he was helping the family

"Frankie boy, take them to the HQ"

"yessir" I replied

I pointed it out to them and they told me to stay and help the other two

I didn't know what went down when I looked away but Shepard had another 4 bodies to his name and Silver had another 2!

in the space of 6 seconds!

they shook hands

"7-7" said Silver in a posh voice

"it's a draw" replied Shepard

"for now..." chimed Silver

end of log-

28th day(last day)-

Silver's POV-

I took cover and used grenades, both mine and the enemies, I even used the enemies weapons, I overheated and threw them, making them explode

I ran forward, cutting off the enemy at a choke point

"oh shit..."

I shot at them from cover and saw Shepard moving around the back of them

I ran backwards, still firing, leading them away, giving Shep time to seal the breach

I ran out the now destroyed front door and took cover

suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back

I turned around and two more bullets hit my chest

I fell to the ground and as I lay there I realised I had failed

the colony was in danger because of me

a Bat put his foot on my chest and his gun in my face

"goodbye human..." a gunshot, suddenly I was sprayed with the Bats blood

then I saw familiar blue uniforms

the Alliance!

I smiled

the colony was safe, it was a pity my life in the world would be cut short

then the medical team was hovering over me

I remembered the cellular regeneration because of the virus

I would be fine

I sat up and checked my wounds, two had gone right through I would take the shards out from the once that stuck later

then the soldiers hoisted me up on their shoulders I saw Shepard getting the same treatment

we saw Admiral Hackett waiting for us

we were put down

"Shepard, Silver, for showing exemplary courage you are both put up for promotion and I think you will be awarded the Star of Terra if I and the rest of the survivors have anything to say about it"

we both looked at each other

"sit that...that's-"

"no need, lets just get to Earth and find out for sure" he said

we boarded his ship and sat in silence for the whole journey, just thinking

then Shepard broke the silence

"hey, weren't you shot?"

"it was just a graze, I'll be fine"

"you looked pretty out of it"

"I was, the shock I think"

"ahh"

"we're approaching Earth now" said the Admiral

we both got off the ramp of the ship and were greeted by a massive cheering crowd

we both covered our eyes to adjust to the light

then we were led through the streets along with the other remaining defenders of Elysium, soldiers lined our root all saluting

we were on a podium and the current president of the U.S came out to greet us

we all stood at attention

"Mr. President!" we all shouted

he held up a hand and the crowd silenced

"at ease" he said, the mike outlining his voice even more

we all stood at ease

"you are all here because you have shown exemplary bravery on the battlefield of Elysium, step forward, LT. J Shepard and Cmdr. K Silver"

we both did

he got two medals out

"you are awarded the Star of Terra for your bravery and damn near sacrifice on the field, for going beyond the call of duty(don't bother)"

he gave it to Shep first

"thank you Mr. President"

he gave it to me then

"thank you sir" I said

"I expect you to carry this with pride and with a promise, that you will do what is best for us no matter what!"

"sir yes sir!" we both said and stepped back into line

he gave us all a handshake and a congratulations

we all marched off the podium

I hung back and the President approached me

"did you want to see me Silver?" he asked

"yes sir, I wanted to let you know that Shepard took charge for most of the operation and deserves full credit" I was only half lying, seeing as me and Shep both commanded it, if he suggested something I went with it

"that will never do, you don't want fame, to bad, I will agree that Shepard receives most of the credit but you will receive a commendation from me and a mention in the news report"

"that should be fine sir"

I followed my fellow soldiers and we got something to eat

we all sat at a private table and were served free drinks for our bravery

we all talked about previous missions and the like

then I was contacted by a Cpt. according to the access code

"this is Silver, speak"

"hello soldier, my name is Cpt. David Anderson"

my eyes widened

"Cpt. Anderson, sir!"

"relax, I'm here to tell you you don't need to refer to me or any Cpt. anymore, you've been jumped up a rank to Captain"

"I don't fancy being in charge of a whole crew" I said

"why don't you transfer to the Tokyo and co-opt it with me? get you a taste for it"

"that would be excellent, but lets give it a while, I'll serve on the ground for another 2 years please"

"very well, send me a message and we'll find you a place among us, Anderson out"

"see you later Captain" I said

holy shit Cpt. Anderson! and he wants me on the Tokyo! I would rather not co-run it though I'll let him know in time

A/N: thanks to mistermidenight for your review and messages!


	5. Chapter 5: The Tragedy at Akuze

1yr after the Blitz-

a bunch of groans as we landed the shuttle a few miles away from the location just in case

there were 15 of us

we were assigned to Akuze to investigate a missing colony, or one that's gone dark anyway

we entered the colony and there was nothing, not even bodies, just like the Collector's except its early for them, so it must be something else...

"ok men we camp here" I said

"is that wise si-?" I threw a knife that landed just beside his head

he was to shocked to move as I removed the knife from the wall beside him

"is it wise to question my orders Pvt.?"

he shook his head

"no, sir"

"good, we camp _here_"

I set my tent up a bit away from the men and thought

'Akuze sounded familiar...'

just then the ground rumbled

then I remembered

son of a...

"Thresher Maw's!" I yelled as half the men were engulfed by the massive creature

the men reacted fast, just as I'd expect

the others including me, got up and ran for it, we got into a building and waited for a bit, hoping they wouldn't find us

"Joel... he just... disappeared into that Thresher Maw..." mumbled a soldier

"keep it together man" I said

then the half of the building we weren't on disappeared beneath the force of the Thresher Maw

"fuck!" I said and shot at it, they could be killed, I knew that

"run or shoot?" asked one of the men

I just kept firing

"run or shoot!?" he yelled

"both" I replied

we just kept running, men disappearing as more and more Thresher Maws set upon us

we dived onto another building and waited for a minute

just 5 left, we'd lost ten men... holy hell

"this... is hopeless" said another soldier

"no, we can make it to the shuttle, we just have to be _really_ fast"

"faster than the Maw's? there better chance of seeing a Krogan recite poetry" he breathed

we all chuckled, then we heard a roar

they had found us

"lets move men!" I said and got up

we ran and ran

one man fell and I hauled him to his feet

"move! don't lag behind!" I shouted

then he was gone

more men gone...

until it was just me...

I stopped and the Thresher Maw's had circled me

I shot at all of them, each backing off as they tried to enter the circle

"come on then! what're you waiting for!?" I yelled at them

then the biggest Thresher Maw I've ever seen jumped at me

I held my hands in front of me

as it opened its mouth to engulf me, time slowed, there was a blue pulsing orb in its mouth

as I stared into it I sank back to the purple pulsing

"not again..." I said

"you are Dovahkiin, Dragonborn!" shit... Skyrim

bang!

this doesn't surprise me anymore so I'm just gonna name the games

"you are free of Fate's bonds..." KOA: Reckoning

bing!

"you are now a Dragon-Knight" Ego Draconis: TDKS

sha sha boom

"hey, Vito, whats goin on?" Mafia II

pulsing purple...

back to the future! I mean... reality!-ish

I woke up in... the Maw's stomach?

oh bollocks...

hmm I don't seem dead... I have all my parts

then I remembered my incredible strength

I grabbed the skin and tore its stomach open

there was another layer so I shifted my hand into the Blade and cut it open

as I landed on the sweet, sweet ground I rolled out the way as the Maw damn near fell on top of me, dead luckily

"fuck me" I said as I got up and ran full sprint to the shuttle, Thresher Maw's giving chase every step of the way

"I was just joking!" I yelled back at them

I got in and pulled up, zooming towards the ship that was awaiting our- _my _return

I walked in and the Captain walked up to me

"what... what happened?"

"the rest of the men... they didn't make it... Thresher Maws... they attacked, killed them all, no one left but me"

"Jesus Christ..." breathed the Captain

"I don't think Jesus or God or even religion had anything to do with it..."

"you should get some rest"

"by the way Captain..." I said

"yes?"

"in the official report tell them no one made it"

"what?"

"I don't want the press asking me to regale what happened there"

"very well, I will contact Hackett and explain, you should go and sleep"

"roger that" I said and went to my quarters

I collapsed on the bed and fell into dreamland

I dreamt of the moment the Thresher Maw engulfed me, not really a nightmare just a fever dream

"Silver?" came the voice on my Omni-Tool

"yo" I said tiredly

"Admiral Hackett wants to talk with you on vid-com"

"roger that" I said and rolled out of bed and went to the comm room

"Admiral" I saluted as he appeared

"Silver, what happened on Akuze?"

"we landed on the planet to find the colony completely empty, no one was there, we planned to continue our investigation but Thresher Maws attacked us"

"Thresher Maws?" he asked

"yessir"

"you want to be left out of the report on Akuze?"

"yes please sir"

"very well, there is a dead soldier we really don't want to tell his wife what happened, I'll tell her he died on Akuze"

"thank you sir"

"we'll look into it another way, but thank you for trying... and sorry about the squad"

"thank you sir" I said and disconnected, hopefully the next year would bring more victories, we certainly needed them

then I got a message

"Captain Sliver, you have been invited to join the N7 programme, if you would like to accept please fly to the N7 academy to start your N1 trials, thank you"

I immediately told the Captain to take us

lets just say the tests are horrible, if necessary

(I will just tell you what the trials had us do, there are seven)

one involved working together to conserve oxygen on an asteroid, some who are 'lone wolves' didn't make it

another involved rescuing civvies without alerting the enemy to our presence, planting a beacon and bombing the place from orbit

a different test made us all withstand horrible painful torture, well, horrible for everyone except me who just kept taunting the torturer, its fair to say he didn't go easy on me

at all...

another made us extract an enemy officer, we had to avoid killing him while eliminating the other guards in the base

we had to snipe a target from 1 mile+ away

another involved sprinting 7 laps of a track with 3 breaks which last for 6 seconds, any more and you fail

another that involved doing an advanced exercise course, that would break a normal marine

they were gruelling yet they made us better marines and made us appreciate and view life differently

better, depending on who you ask of course...

A/N: couldn't be bothered going into detail with the N1-N7 training and I was hoping to catch a little of the urgency with the Thresher Maw attack and being saved at the last minute by an unknown force... it's a mystery...

scooby dooby doo, where are you?

just kidding...


	6. Chapter 6: The Slaughter of Torfan

A/N: hey guys sorry about the late update, I need your opinion I'm thinking of changing this to a Liara romance story(for Shep) rather than an Ashley one, what do you think? review or PM me or I'm just gonna change it anyway, happy new year and all the best guys

* * *

><p>-2 yrs after the N7 program-<p>

as I stood proud on the deck of the Tokyo awaiting the Captains orders, I received a communication from Hackett, I was a Major now, after graduating from N7 they decided to reward me

2 years... it seems to have passed extremely quickly

my Omni-Tool pinged, someone was messaging me

"this is Maj. Silver, go" I said

"Silver, Hackett here, we want you to lead an operation on Torfan to wipe out the Batarian pirate gangs that assaulted Elysium, I trust you will do what is best, Hackett out"

I smiled

finally! a chance to get back at the assholes who attacked a defenceless colony, who's only defence was one warship, a fighter, two badasses and a ground team of 65 men of which 35 didn't make it

I can't believe I climbed the ranks so fast, not that it was easy, I didn't give out orders, the Captain & Anderson did, Maj. is an army rank not a ship rank, and this was their ship, I was there to coordinate the ground teams, which was mainly Shepard, but that's it, I didn't have a fancy position

"Captain, can you drop me at Torfan? I have some... business, to take care of" I asked as the Captain walked onto the bridge

"roger that, just tell me when you need a pick up"

"I will"

we raced to the world of Torfan and the Tokyo dropped me off

"good luck Silver!" shouted Anderson

"don't get your ass killed, we need someone to do the heavy lifting around here!" shouted Shepard

"remember your place Liutenent Commander" I replied

"yes sir" he replied mockingly, doing a very unprofessional salute

"maybe I will die just to spite you!" I shouted

I was greeted by a large company of men, at least 36

"this Charlie unit, they'll get the job done" said their commanding officer

"I assume, you've been briefed? name and rank"

"Major Kyle, and yes"

"Major Silver, I guess I'm leading this op" I said as we saluted each other

"very well, I'll hand command over to you Maj. Silver" he said and walked out

one put a map in front of me

"the enemies bases are, here, here and here, our strategy is to shell them, but they're underground so it's unlikely that the shells will penetrate their defences, we think waiting for t-"

"no, I want a full scale assault" I interrupted, I had already planned this

"but sir..." he started

"no arguing, I want squads organised, ASAP"

"right away... sir" he added with a scowl

this needed to be done, these bastards killed thousands of innocent families, I swore revenge and that they would never hurt anyone again, and this is my oath being fulfilled

I heard the Cpt. getting the men into formation

I exited the room and saw the company of men in front of me

"strictly speaking of course, considering the circumstances most of us WILL die" I said

"sir?" asked the Sgt. gesturing me over

"yeah?" I whispered

"work on your subtly" he said with a slight smile

"that WAS a joke you know?" I asked

"oh, best tell the men that then" he said

"right, that was a joke men, some of you may die, but it won't be in vain, I promise, ohhrah!" I shouted

"sir yes sir!" they said and the first squad ran out

"_first squad moving out_"

"ok, be careful, secure a position and the second squad will move to assist"

"_got it sir_"

"maintain radio silence as much as possible"

"_yes_ _sir_" they said as they turned it off

-Torfan battle logs- Sgt. Grant('s POV)- Entry 1-

what the fuck is the Major thinking?!

sending us in with zero intel what the fuck?

we lost three men, its just me and Jules now

we managed to secure a position luckily

I recorded the battle for evidence against our Major, he needs to be punished for this

-Third Person POV-

*recording boots up to the squad crouched down and moving in formation, a young recruit turns to the camera*

"so sir, what're we looking for?"

"signs of Batarian space pirates, now cut the chatter Jules"

"sorry sir"

*muffled footsteps, its obvious the squad is trying to be silent*

"move mov-"

*explosion, the camera turns frantically*

"James! Sarge, he's down"

*camera moves over to the person crouched over the dead recruit*

"leave him, take cover!"

*gunfire and the camera is behind some crates along with Jules*

*sniper shot*

"Fred's down!"

*camera turns to a man and a body behind another set of crates*

"shit! stay down!"

"I'm coming over to you"

"no! st- no!"

*the soldier starts to run over but a spray of bullets hits him and he goes down in a pool of blood*

"shit, retreat to position A!"

end of recording & log-

-Silver's POV-

"they what?!"

"they retreated"

"well, they can join up with the second squad then"

"yes sir" he sighed

"what are you doing?" asked Kyle

"coordinating the squads"

"you're killing them!" he exclaimed

"no, the Bats are"

-Torfan battle logs- Sgt. Robert('s POV)- Entry 2-

Sgt. Grant shared his concerns with me, I only sort of agree, the Maj. is doing what is best, if killing these Bats means our deaths then so be it, but he could of gathered a little more intelligence, it could've saved lives

another 3 men died to take this position, I hope it's worth it

Grant convinced me to record it

-Third Person POV-

*recording boots up*

"be prepared, the Bats know we're coming"

"you lead yours and I'll lead mine, these the men who died?"

"yeah... but mine's 1 and yours are 5"

"true, but still"

"still what, Grant?"

"nothin' lets just keep moving"

"yeah..."

*slow, steady footsteps*

"careful, watch for ambushes"

"Grant, how did they get your squad"

"mines"

"keep an eye out for mines then men"

"yes Sgt."

*more muffled footsteps and a sudden stop to them, a hand can be seen out the corner of the screen in a 'stop' position, camera turns to a confused Grant*

"wait! Grant, is this one of the mines you told me about?"

"if is circular and looks like it will explode, then yes"

*camera turns to Roberts men*

"avoid it men"

*camera turns forward again and they step around the mine, something lightly hitting the floor

"grenade! cover!"

*the camera hops the mine and dives for cover, only one other is there, Grant is on the other side of the room in cover, 2 explosions*

"Sarge, Jules is down and Foster's been hit!"

"fuck!"

"Grant wait!"

*camera runs from cover and follows Grant to the body of Jules and the bleeding form of Foster*

"we need to take cover"

"with all due respect, Sergeant, we are the same rank"

*hand grabs Grant and shoves him behind cover*

"stay the fuck down soldier!"

"roger that..." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"grenade going in!"

*camera turns to view an object flying through the air toward the Batarians seconds later an explosion is heard*

"this is their last position before the main outpost, you'd think it'd be more heavily defended..."

-end of log-

-at the end of the battle a few hours later-

-Silver's POV-

"the Bats are fleeing... wipe them out" I said to the Captain on the leading ship in the attack

"roger that Major, you heard the man, lay waste to 'em"

the view from where I was standing was spectacular

I think I could see a few body parts fly

I smiled, this was a victory for the Alliance

Sgt. Robert brought me some live Bats about 8

"caught us some live ones Rob?" I asked

"they surrendered sir"

"really?" I asked walking in front of the prisoners on their knees in a row

"yes sir"

I walked behind one and pulled out my pistol

"line them up boys and have at 'em"

"with pleasure sir" chuckled a soldier

"oh by the way" I said to one of the prisoners

he looked up at me with despair

"your wife and children had better be as calm as you... carry on men"

he started hurling insults at me

"as for the rest of you, ah no, look at me, I want to see the light die in your eyes, I want to feel your last breath float away, I want to see in you the realization that you've seen your last sunrise, and that you will never again see your friends, or drive a car, or taste anything ever again, those things you were planning? vacationing on the Citadel? It will not happen for you, you will not have a chance to tell your children you love them, you will not see them grow up or get to meet the people they fall in love with... if they live... but, that isn't the worst part because, in a minute or two depending on how generous my men are feeling, you won't remember them and you won't even care that you don't remember them, you won't know how to, you won't even be confused that you can't do things, can't even think, can't even be, and there's nothing on the other side... trust me, I've been, but I promise you... I will not kill you, until you beg me to, and I promise you this too... you _WILL_ beg me to, and all of that ends right now on the tip of a stranger's knife, the reason **_I_**'_**m** _not doing it is because your life is not worth dulling my blade, I'm somebody you don't even know, but somebody you did everything to, you don't deserve this depending on who you ask, but I'm going to do it anyway, because I want to, and because I can, I'm not the only guy with a knife, I am the only guy that just decided to walk onto this planet today and end whoever he found, of all the people in the world this could have happened to, I happened to find you, this isn't necessarily, vengeance, hatred, or even insanity, this my friends is a lottery, good luck and enjoy, as you were men" I said as I finished my speech

"right away, Maj."

then I saw Kyle run out to us as some hostages were being mercifully killed quickly, the other half which was separated were going to be tortured

"what the fuck is going on?!" he yelled

"at least 3/4's of the men are dead, these pirates are paying for it"

"t...t...three quarters...?"

"yes"

"that you sent to their death?"

"what I-"

"because that's what you did Maj. think about that..." he said and walked away, looking pale

"Tokyo, this is Silver... I'm ready for pickup"

"roger that Silver, be good to have you back"

"yeah, be good to be back"

I waited for about 2 hours, thinking on what Kyle said

when the Tokyo landed, Adml. Hackett disembarked and met me

"Admiral!" I saluted

"Silver, what happened here?"

"a lot of the men are dead sir, the pirates have been taken care of"

"good to hear, but I heard about the prisoners commander, the Batarians will want blood, we have to demote you to Staff Commander, as an Air Force rank of course, that however will not be official, we'll keep you out of the action for a few years, you won't like it but being stuck behind a desk is better than being stuck behind bars"

"I... understand sir, how long"

"good, 3-5 years, sorry but we need to show we have leashed you, you may leave now I'll have another ship pick me up"

"thank you... sir"

then Anderson walked down the ramp

"Silver! we have orders to drop you at Arcturus Station and you won't be on the Tokyo for a while, that's a shame I've never met a finer strategist, lets all throw formality out the window and have a few drinks, the Captain said it's ok"

"sure, sounds fun"

* * *

><p>AN: what do you think? I spent a long time working on this one, between this chapter and the next there will be a 5 yr time gap, Silver will just be behind a desk working at C-Sec, like Bailey except he has more pull and doesn't take bribes and doesn't turn away anyone, any racial crime can be reported and he will investigate


	7. Chapter 7: The SSV Normandy

A/N: this story will review the events of Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best, with our favorite friend, Silver of course, it used to be that 1,000-2,000 words seemed like enough for me, now I find myself thinking it's not enough, I need more, MORE!... erm, sorry about that ahem, but anyway you can read the actual comic for free on darkhorse and download it for free, there should be no viruses, but who wants to read a boring old comic if Silver's not in it? anyway, it basically tells you how Joker came to pilot the Normandy, my name is NOT based on Joker from ME just so you know

* * *

><p>C-Sec was boring, to say the least<p>

horribly boring

red tape everywhere, on one hand I met Garrus, we talk about C-Sec sometimes and what we would change about it

5 years... it doesn't seem like I've even made a dent in criminal activity despite the amount of criminals I arrest or kill

finally Anderson contacted me, well not Anderson but a message from him

I was sitting at my desk, finishing my coffee and a report when I was messaged from Alliance command

"Dear, (now reinstated) Commander Silver, we would like to inform you that in light of your accomplishments, Captain Elli Zander and Anderson would like to invite you to serve on the SSV Normandy and to observe it's test run on Arcturus Station, do you accept?"

I typed 'yes' and instructions popped up to take a Alliance shuttle straight to Arcturus Station

I said my farewells and to cut a long story short I was picked up by Joker along with one General Invectus

"you're both here for the test flight right? the whole station's been losing it's collective mind over this ship you guys are building I'd kill to get my hands on those controls, I applied for the job, but the guy they gave it to? psh the Alliance really blew it on that one"

"just drive" said Invectus

"hey, kid? I sense you have a knack for flying, you graduated top of your class, yeah?" I asked

"that's right, and with flying colors no less"

"which color?" I asked

"blue, cos you know... Alliance?"

"haha, good one, it's Joker right?"

"yep or Lieutenant First Class Jeff Moreau if you like"

"I'll keep that in mind, Joker"

"Captain Zander is on business, Captain Anderson and Dillard will be there to meet you"

we landed on Arcturus and exited the shuttle

"here we go, as you heard my name's Jeff, you need to get anywhere on this station while you're visiting I'm your guy-"

"you think the hierarchy would give control of the fleet's most sophisticated starship over to a cripple? never in a million years" said Invectus while walking away

"don't listen to that prick, I believe in you Jeff, if it were up to me, you'd be flying it right now, I know you're an excellent pilot, why not prove it?"

"how?"

"you're a smart lad, you'll figure it out" I said and went to join the Captains

I joined up with Dillweed and Anderson

"it's frustrating is all I'm saying Anderson we could've run her through her paces a week ago but instead we're sitting on our thumbs waiting for them to send a babysitter, they don't trust us by now?"

"Dillard, with all that's happened between us and the other races, do you blame them, I mean Elysium, Torfan, would you trust a race that's went to war more times than Christianity?" I spoke up (oh I went there)

"plus they're Turians that they only sent one person to oversee this stage of the op is as close to trust as we'll get"

"Anderson" I said, standing with my hands behind my back

"Silver" he replied

we both then smiled and hugged

"it's so good to see you again my friend" I said

"it's great to see you to, Dillard this is ex-Major, now Staff Commander Silver" he said

"an excellent pleasure Dillard" I greeted

"same" he replied

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure" said Invectus

"a polite Turian, more rare than I like my steak" I said and we also shook hands

"we were on the same shuttle but didn't talk, I know about your previous accomplishments, also diagnosed as extremely violent yet calm, possibly crazy when provoked, like on Torfan, we all heard your speech on the extranet, it was very good, messing with your prisoners heads like that, I respect you for that, most Turians do, you must be one of the most intimidating humans I've met"

"intimidating how?"

"we all know what you're capable of, how ruthless you can be, yet you stand here, make jokes, keep composure, make nice, be polite and smile a lot" replied Anderson

"well, lets get on with it then" I said

"anyway General Invectus, sorry to keep you waiting, this is Captain Dillard, he's in charge of today's maneuvers"

"it's a honor, you're in for a show today"

"sir we're getting a distress call from the Normandy, the crew's saying-"

"-we've been hijacked the pilots locked himself inside the cockpit and sealed the kinetic barriers"

"they're not breaking the flight path sir, they're sticking to the path we chartered"

"a malfunction then?" asked Anderson

"not likely the pilot can override the locks from inside"

"maybe we can reason with him, whats his name?"

"it's Crooks Captain, only I'm not up there flying her" came a voice

"we found him locked in a shuttle that had been stashed in the stations cargo dump"

"Normandy pilot this is control, I know you can hear me, you have about 10 seconds to turn the ship around and return to base before I put the dogs on you"

"no response"

"call in the nearest patrol, tell them if they can't force a landing to target Normandy's engines"

"roger that control, rover squad on it, we'll clip it's wings for you"

"fire on the Normandy? what are you doing?"

"until we know what the situation is, Blue Suns? Cerberus? I don't know, we have to assume the worst, we can't let our enemies have her"

"and as a kid I bet you broke your toys to keep anyone else from playing with them, right?"

I laughed at that

"at least you took some initiative kid" I said

"yeah, thanks and don't worry your baby girl's in good hands, I've read the manifest and memorized the obstacle course I'll drop her off when we're done, I'll even have her home before curfew"

"control this is rover one, we have a lock on the Normandy please advise"

"bring her down in one piece we'll take it from there"

"roger"

"you guys are killing my run time you know that?"

"he's evading everything they're throwing at him, is this for real?"

"who are we talking to up there?"

"Lieutenant First Class Jeff Moreau sir, I just- oh come on you guys call that flying?"

Dillard turned to Invectus

"this wasn't- we have this under control"

"obviously"

when Normandy finished her course I was mezmerised

never since I got here have I seen flying like that

we went to the hanger and saw Joker being hauled to us

"careful with him, he's got Vrolick's syndrome" I said and helped him on his feet

"thanks, you guys saw that, right? they said she was fast but man, wow I think I'm in love"

"you'll have to write your love letters from prison Lieutenant, what the hell were you thinking"

"kid, you are one hell of a pilot, I salute you" I said

"with respect sir, what do I look like to you? on paper I'm the most qualified pilot on this station, top of the class, but when I stagger in on crutches that paper goes right in the trash, I was born to fly that ship, the only way I'd get a chance to prove that was to steal it, oh yeah, I owe you a beer Silver, he told me to take initiative and I did"

"tell it to the court martial judge, you're going away so long your parents won't remember you"

me and Invectus nodded at each other

"hold the phone" I said

"this man can barely walk and he just ran circles around your security protocols"

"he exploited some cracks in the system, cracks that will be sealed I promise you"

"bullshit" I coughed

"that's not what I'm saying his plan was audacious he adjusted to unexpected conditions and he kept his cool under fire and he beat your trials with time to spare, he is exactly the kind of man you want for this job and for the benefit of continued human-Turian relations I strongly suggest you give it to him"

"I agree, he shamed us" I replied

"we can't just-"

"the General and Staff Commander are correct it was unorthodox and he'll have to be punished for what he's done but right now I won't trust the Normandy to anyone else"

"wait, are you telling me this actually worked?"

A/N: there we go, how Joker came to pilot the Normandy, with Silver's help, I will reveal Silver's real name in due time... muhaha! sorry, I really need to stop having these evil moments... anyway, I may have got some things wrong because I don't know how that chapter actually played out in canon, correct me of any mistakes plz, the next chapter will be the start of ME 1 and how Anderson comes to pilot the Normandy (don't know if there's a comic about it or not) plz review, I've got 1,000+ views and only 4 reviews? come on! of course thx to those who favorite and follow my story, but could you leave a review to tell me how to improve? or what you think? it would mean a lot to me even if you just type 'good' I'll be ecstatic(cause I'm overly excited like that) thx... anyway, have a good one! will be updating soon!


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall of Eden Prime, Pt 1

A/N:starts straight from the previous chapter, this will cover how Anderson came to Captain the Normandy SR-1 and will begin the events of ME as well, I worked my ass off writing this, why? because I'm passionate about my story, I've got about 6 in the making which may never see the light of day(not bothered with them as much as this one) I hope you're all as passionate about something because it's good to know, and feel that you can sate your passion, I will be sad when my story is finished, but also glad it's all out there for you to hopefully enjoy... well! enough mopey shit lets get back to the story!

"yeah kid, it worked, welcome to the Normandy, _Flight Lieutenant_ good to have you" I said and shook his hand

"yeah, welcome to the Normandy" said Anderson

"good to be on board" he said

"go take your rightful place on the throne- I mean the pilots chair" I said

"I guess I'll break it to Crooks" said Dillard

"let's have a look around the Normandy first" said Invectus

We looked around and inspected the facilities

The CIC was as I remembered from the game, I could find my way around here with my eyes closed

I felt at home, I was lost in thought until an argument broke out between a Turian engineer and our 'Captain' Elli Zander

Whatever it was about I didn't care, I shoved Zander in the lift to the cargo bay with Anderson while I talked to Invectus and the engineer

"what happened?"

"apparently I made an insulting comment about humans, all I said was you were a brash and headstrong race because Zander wanted to fully push the limits of the drive core and spouted made up numbers of what it's capable of, I stated the actual numbers and we got into an argument, I said you were to brash and head strong because you just want to go as fast as you can without concern for safety"

"well... we are brash and headstrong, and if the numbers say we can't do something, we can't do something"

"exactly! Between you and me for now, I don't think Zander's the right choice for Captain of the Normandy"

"who is? off the record"

"You or Anderson are good choices…"

"woah... it'd have to be Anderson, I'm not a Captain"

"that doesn't matter"

"I'd prefer Anderson to Captain the Normandy"

"I agree" said Invectus

"really? wow, ok"

"very well, as soon as they come back I'll let Zander and Anderson know"

A few minutes later Zander and Anderson walked in

"I'm sorry I overreacted before, bu-"

"before you can continue Captain Zander, I'm naming Captain Anderson the Captain of the Normandy"

Both Anderson and Zander's jaw dropped to the floor

"Wha- wha- you can't-" started Zander

"I can and I did, your first assignment will be forwarded when you have chosen your crew, I'm leaving, we'll be in contact"

he had to drag Zander away from the Normandy and onto a shuttle

For that matter the crew was me, Anderson, Shepard, Cpl. Jenkins, Alenko, Chakwas, Adams, Joker and Pressly, there were others who's names I can't remember

"I'll be helping, of course" came a voice

"Ambassador Udina" I said and shook his hand

"Commander Silver" he replied

"Ambassador, meet ex-Major, now Commander Silver" said Anderson

"pleasure, but straight to the point, we need a human Spectre to gain us status in the Council"

"fine but I claim the rights to the new Blasto movie starring him/her paring up with Blasto" I said

"noted, I'll sign you a contract" said Hackett who snuck(sneaked?) up on me

I chuckled

"good to see you sir" I said and saluted

"you to Silver" he saluted back

"well, what about Shepard? he's a spacer lived aboard starships most of his life" said Udina

"military runs in the family, both his parents were in the Navy" replied Anderson

"he told me he was born and raised on Earth" I said

"he was born, but not raised, he has surrogate parents, not a thing you go around advertising, but you _both_ proved yourselves during the Blitz, held off the enemy until reinforcements arrived, you make a efficient and dangerous team when together and share a special bond" answered Anderson

"Shepard is my brother" I said

"you're both the only reason Elysium's still standing don't ever doubt that" said Anderson

"we can't question their courage-" started Udina

"_our_ courage? no no no, _Shepard's_ the one being tested not me" I exclaimed

"we've got a situation in engineering, go help out" said Anderson as he typed into his Omni

-Third Person POV-

"fine"

as Silver walked out of the room the three men turn their attention to one another

"are you sure, he's stable? add to that he's been out of any of _major_ combat for five years" said Udina worriedly

"don't underestimate Silver, I thought the psyche report was wrong about his violent nature until Torfan, he's dangerous, but a damn good man and an even better soldier, he didn't deserve to be stuck behind a desk for five years" replied Anderson

"I agree, although it was the safest way to avoid war and Batarians seeking revenge" added Hackett

"but still... should we tell him? he _is_ in the need-to-know-basis net" asked Udina

"no... no he doesn't have to know, despite his previous rank he's not ambitious, he prefers to follow rather than lead, the shrinks believe a tragedy happened some years before he joined the Alliance, you can tell him about the beacon but thats it" answered Hackett

"still, humanity needs heroes, and Shepard and Silver are the best we've got" Anderson said proudly

"I'll make the call to Shepard, Anderson you know Silver well, tell him to tell the crew, including Shepard if he asks that we're just going to test Normandy's stealth drive, that it's just an ordinary shakedown run" said Udina

"ok"

-Silver's POV-

what dumbass engineers does the Alliance recruit?

they ever heard of 'switch it off then back on'? seriously, sort your fucking life out mate! (kudos to anyone who gets that reference)

as I was preparing to head back up Anderson met me as I exited the lift

"good to see you again Silver" he said

"look forward to serving with you again sir" I said

"same to you, we're being sent on a shakedown run to Eden Prime, we're picking up a Spectre and testing the stealth drive, off the record we're picking up a Prothean beacon, DO NOT tell the crew that"

"got it"

"could you tell the crew about the shakedown run and the stealth drive? I've got some business to take care of"

"of course sir" I said

I boarded the Normandy and went to the cockpit

"hey Commander, we're ready to go whenever Anderson gives the word" said Joker

"good man, I need to tell the crew something"

"intercom's all yours Commander"

"listen crew, we're going to be picking up a Council Spectre named Nihlus, we're also testing the stealth drives and are being sent on a shakedown run, full crew, to Eden Prime, be ready to move"

"a Spectre huh, that'll be interesting" said Joker

"no shit Sherlock" I murmured and exited the Normandy

again, there was Anderson

"Silver, I think this is someone you'll want to meet"

he moved aside and Shepard was standing there, smiling mischievously

"you got old fast" he said

fuck protocol I bear-hugged that SOB

"Shepard, it's great to see you my brother, how the hell are you?"

"not bad, could be better if you weren't here"

"if I wasn't here, who'd keep your ass in check?"

"Anderson?"

"nope"

"hey, I'm standing right here!" he exclaimed

"did you hear something?" asked Shepard

"nope, must be the wind, very old wind but wind nonethe-" I stopped as a hand hit me over the back of my head

"the wind hurts doesn't it?" asked Anderson

"yes..." I said as we all laughed and agreed

"on a more serious note, you need to log in to Normandy's computer, the airlocks just open right now but if it closed you wouldn't be able to enter, so be sure to sign in"

(begin events of ME 1)

"welcome to Alliance Military Database, classified information required"

across the top of the screen was

Alliance Military Personnel Database ***N7***

**Classified TOP SECRET**

[Connect to Database]

I clicked connect and it said

'establishing secure connection... secure connection confirmed'

I typed my name, date of birth ETC. into the console and my record came up, I clicked it and it came up

'Name: Silver, Kraven'

'Origin: Unknown, assumed Spacer'

'Reputation(if any): War Hero, Sole Survivor, Ruthless'

'Class: Soldier'

Proceed?

yes? no?

I clicked yes and it logged me in to the database

Shep did the same and we picked up the Turian from a small moon in the area and sped to Eden Prime

"the Arcturus Prime relay is in range, initiating transmission sequence"

our first assignment had been confirmed and we'd picked up a Turian Spectre called Nihlus to oversee the testing of Normandy's stealth systems

I was in the cockpit with Alenko, Joker and Nihlus, he seems to be watching me very closely… I obviously noticed him watching Shepard closely, but like Shep said, we keep bumping into him every time we turn around

"we are connected, calculating transit mass and destination, the relay is hot acquiring approach vector"

When me and Shep are in the same room he seems to shift his eyes from me to Shep as if he can't make his mind up who to watch

"all stations secure for transit"

I turned as Shepard entered and we saluted each other

"good to see you Shep, we're ready to jump"

"board is green approach run has begun"

I breathed in

this was it

I was here for the Normandy's first Mass Relay jump

"hitting the relay in 3... 2... 1..."

I closed my eyes and smiled as not a minute later we dropped out of FTL

"thrusters... check, navigation... check, internal emissions sink engaged, all systems online, drift... just under 1500 K"

"1500 is good, your Captain will be pleased"

aaaaaand... exit Nihlus

"I hate that guy"

"Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him?"

"you remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? that's good"

"with you its a goddamn miracle" I said

"haha, I've got weak bones not a weak brain"

"I think that's still up for debate"

"well I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible! besides Spectres are trouble, I don't like having him on board, call me paranoid"

"ah, quit bitchin" I said

"couldn't have said it better myself, but the Council helped fund this project, they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment" said Kaiden

"yeah that is the official story but only an idiot believes the official story"

"they don't send Spectres on shakedown runs"

"so there's more going on here than the Captain _and_ maybe the _Commander_" he looked at me

I raised an eyebrow

"are letting on"

"can the chatter girls, stay frosty" I said

"aye aye sir"

"roger that"

"hypocrite" mumbled Shepard

"Joker, status report" came Anderson voice

"just cleared the Mass Relay Captain, stealth systems engaged, everything looks solid"

"good, find a comm buoy and link us into the network, I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime"

"aye aye, we'll send them your love Captain" I said

"better brace yourself sir, I think Nihlus is headed your way" said Joker

"he's already here Lieutenant"

Joker shook his head

"tell Commanders Shepard and Silver to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing"

"you get that Commanders?"

"no, tell him to say it again in my good ear, and if you weren't so fragile I'd smack your ass to next week"

"my crutches are made of metal you know?"

"point taken"

"great you pissed the Captain off now we're going to pay for it"

"don't blame me, the Captains always in a bad mood"

"only when he's talking to you Joker"

"ohhhhh, someone call doctor Chakwas for a burn wound, ouch, lay some skin on me K" I said and held my hand out

he low fived me

"come on Silver, lets not keep the Captain waiting"

we walked through the front of the ship into the CIC where Pressly and Adams were having a conversation

"I'm telling you I saw him, he marched by like he was on a mission!"

"he's a Spectre, they're always on a mission"

"and were getting dragged right along with him"

"relax Pressly, you're going to give yourself an ulcer"

"stress doesn't cope well with age" I said

"Commanders!" he said and stood to attention

"at ease" I said

Shep nodded

"you don't trust our Turian guest?" asked Shep

"sorry sir just having a chat with Adams down in engineering, didn't mean to cause trouble, but you have to admit somethings somethings off about this mission the whole crew feels it"

"I'll see if I can get some answers from Anderson, _and_ you" he said to me

"what do you mean?" I asked

"good luck sirs"

"I grew up on Eden Prime, Doc. it's not the kind of place Spectres visit, there's something Nihlus isn't telling us about this mission"

"is there anyone on this ship who **_doesn't_** have a chaos theory?" I said

"that's crazy, the Captain's in charge here, he wouldn't take orders from a Spectre"

"Not his choice, Doc. Spectres don't answer to anyone, they can do whatever they want, kill anyone who gets in their way"

"ha! you watch to many spy vids, Jenkins"

"what do you think, Commander? we won't be staying on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some real action!"

"I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal, your 'real action' usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary"

"you need to calm down, Corporal, a good soldier stays cool, even under fire"

"why do you think I wear sunglasses to battle?" I said

"sorry, Commanders, but this waiting's killing me, I've never been on a mission like this before, not one with a Spectre onboard!"

"just treat this like every other assignment you've had and everything will work out"

"easy for you to say, you both proved yourselves in the Blitz, everybody knows what you guys can do, this is my big chance, I need to show the brass what I can do!"

"medals and promotions aren't much use to the dead Corporal Jenkins" I said

"he's right, you're young, Corporal, you have a long career ahead of you, don't do something stupid to mess it up"

"don't worry, sir, I'm not gonna screw this up"

"the Cpt's waiting for us"

"goodbye Cmdr's"

we turned the corner to the door into the comm room

"Commanders Shepard and Silver, I was hoping you'd get here first, it will give us a chance to talk"

"what about?" asked Shep

"yeah, I already know, so why do you want to talk to me?"

"I'm interested in this world we're going to, Eden Prime, I've heard it's quite beautiful"

"ehh, it's got its hits and its misses" I said

"they say it's a paradise"

"yes... a paradise, serene, tranquil, safe, Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it? proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them, but how safe is it really?"

"probably not very" I answered

"are you trying to scare us, Spectre?"

"your people are still newcomers, Shepard, the galaxy can be a very dangerous place, is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Anderson entered

"I think it's about time we told the Commanders what's really going on"

"I thought I already knew, that you told me everything?"

"this mission is far more than a shakedown run"

"we already figured that out"

"yeah, I know about this"

"we're making a covert pickup on Eden Prime, that's why we needed the stealth systems operational"

"I know!" I said

"there must be a reason he knows and I don't sir"

"this comes down from the top, Commander, information strictly on a need-to-know basis, Silver was once part of that basis, even when demoted he still is"

"gee thanks for reminding me" I said, referring to my demotion

"a research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation, it was Prothean"

"I thought the Protheans vanished fifty thousand years ago"

"their legacy still remains the Mass Relay's the Citadel, all based on Prothean technology"

"what makes you so sure?" I asked

"what?"

"how do you or anyone know how old the Mass Relay's are? I think the Protheans discovered them same as us"

"this is a discussion for later"

"This is big, Shepard, The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years, but Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this, we need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study"

"obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander, this discovery could affect every species in Council space"

"are we expecting trouble?"

"I'm always expecting trouble"

"there's more, Shepard, Silver, Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon, he's also here to evaluate you, both of you"

"Guess that explains why I bump into him every time I turn around"

"like hell he is!" I said

"look I know you don't like it, but the Council have had their eye on you long before Nihus asked, it's a great honor"

"I...I know sir"

"the Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time, humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy, we want more say with the Citadel Council, the Spectres represent the Council's power and authority, if they accept a human into their ranks, _two _for that matter, it shows how far the Alliance has come"

"You both held off an enemy assault during the Blitz together, remarkable teamwork, you showed not only courage but also incredible skill and leadership in rallying those men and women, Silver, you requested you not be mentioned or at the most mentioned as a side note in the news reports, you're very modest and I was impressed when I studied the reports from Torfan, a grim business... but you got the job done, not many could have survived what you went through on Akuze, you showed a remarkable will to live... a particularly useful talent in our line of work"

"the Blitz, I am proud of... but, Akuze? Torfan? I'm not proud of either, I should have died with my squad on Akuze, for some reason, men better than me are dead, men who would've been a better choice for Torfan where I sent most of my squad to their death! those two aren't accomplishments Torfan, a failure and Akuze, blind luck... also a failure, Torfan cost my men their lives because of me, Akuze cost my men their lives because of Thresher Maws"

"still, that's why I put both your names forward as candidates"

"I assume this is good for the Alliance"

"oh, yeah, it's good" I said

"Earth needs this Shepard, we're counting on you both"

"so, no pressure?" I asked half seriously

"I need to see both your skills for myself Commanders, Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together"

"you'll be in charge of the ground team, secure the beacon and get it into the ship ASAP, Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission, Silver, you'll be providing recon we'll drop Nihlus, the ground team, then you, a little ahead to make sure it's secure"

"ready sir" I said

A/N: wow that took ages to write! the next chapter will take place a nanosecond after this one, I'm going through the game itself to write this now but a special thanks to Geronimous on the ME wikia for providing a script, keep up the good work saves me doing it! ;) thanks to all who've favorited and are following my story, it means a lot to me, but the question still stands, does Shep go with Liara or Ashley? this decision depends on who dies or lives on Virmire, and the story paring [Shepard, Ashley W.] will change to [Shepard, Liara T'Soni] I'm going to change it anyway by next chapter if no one votes, I always preferred Kaiden to Ashley so he will live if she's not the LI, and my profile pic is my Shep in the story, he has a scar on the right side of his face that runs from his brow to his beard(scar choice 4 not including no scar choice) and there will be some backstory on that


	9. Chapter 9: The Fall of Eden Prime, Pt 2

"just give the word sir" said Shep

"we should be getting close to Eden-"

"Captain! we've got a problem!" said Joker over the intercom

"fuck my life, can't one fucking mission go how its fucking supposed to?"

"why are you so angry?" asked Nihlus

"it's fucking Sunday, and I've got to go to fucking work in four fucking hours 'cos every other fucker in my fucking department is fucking ill! now can you see why I'm SO FUCKING ANGRY?"

he blankly looked at me

"*sigh* what's wrong, Joker?" asked Anderson

"transmission from Eden Prime, sir, you better see this!

"bring it up onscreen"

"because bad news is my favorite type of news" I said in feigned enthusiasm

we saw a battlefield and our troops getting their asses whupped

"go team!" I exclaimed

"get down!" shouted Ashley and pushed the cameraman slightly who turned to a man who shouted

"we are under attack! taking heavy casualties, I repeat, heavy casualties! we can't... argh! ... -eed evac! they came out of nowhere, we need-" he cut off as he was killed

I didn't get to see the Reaper because my Omni-Tool pinged and I turned it to silent mode

"everything cuts out after that, no comm traffic at all, just goes dead, there's nothing"

"of course it does..." I said and facepalmed

"reverse and hold at thirty-eight point five"

"fuck-a-doodledoo!" I yelled when I saw the Reaper, the devs underestimated... fuck you Bioware!(not really, love you!*spoiler* but hate you for ruining ME 3's ending and DA 2! anyway...) you actually gave me hope!

"status report" said Anderson as I snapped back to reality

"what was that?" asked Shep

I went to tell him EXACTLY what it was but the words... escaped me... it was as if I had them on the tip of my tongue but couldn't actually say them, all that came out was a rasp

"it... was nothing, I'm fine..." I finally mustered up

"ok..."

"seventeen minutes out, Captain, no other Alliance ships in the area"

"take us in, Joker, fast and quiet, this mission just got a lot more complicated"

"one fucking mission..." I said

"a small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention, It's our best chance to secure the beacon"

"grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold, tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commanders, you're going in"

Shep looked thoughtfully at the image before following us, instead of turning to the lift he kept going to tell Jenkins and Alenko

I waited in the cargo hold and they came down and grabbed their gear

"lets go, time to nut up or shut up" I said and stepped on the butt of a shotgun and it flew up into my hand and I cocked it

"engaging stealth systems, somebody was doing some serious digging here, Captain"

"your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander, go in heavy and head straight for the dig site, we'll drop Silver on the dig site to provide support fire and recon"

"what about survivors, Captain?" asked Shep

"helping survivors is a secondary objective, the beacon's your top priority"

"an object over lives?" I asked

"you heard me Silver"

"sir yes sir!" I said

"approaching drop point one"

"Nihlus? You're coming with us?" asked Jenkins

"I move faster on my own"

"Nihlus and Silver will scout out ahead, they'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence"

I turned on my Omni-Tool

"you hear that, prick? shut the fuck up!" I said to it

"we've got their backs, Captain"

"We are approaching drop point two"

I stayed on board

"drop point three is swarming with hostiles"

"they tell me the odds _drop out the hatch_" I said

I jumped

I landed on top of a geth

I sat up and grabbed my knee and squeezed

"ohhhh, ahhhh" I repeated while clenching my teeth

-Shepard's POV-

"Ship perimeter secure, Commander!" said Kaiden

we moved up with our weapons out

"this place got hit hard, Commander, hostiles everywhere, keep your guard up"

"what are those things?!"

"gas bags, don't worry they're harmless"

we moved a little further

"oh god, what happened here?"

I held up my had to signal a stop

we all crouched

I looked around

I signaled Jenkins to move forward

we both moved to cover and he pressed on

suddenly three recon drones shot him down

we took cover and fired, with my high explosive round they quickly fell

suddenly Silver dropped next to us

"fuck! Jenkins!" he yelled and moved to his side

he was dying and in pain

"hold on kid, you'll make it" he said and tried to comfort him

I looked at Alenko and he shook his head

Silver held his hand and gripped it

"we must believe, there is a reason for everything, I hope there was a reason for this, I'm here for you" he put Jenkins' hand on his chest

"go now, to a better place Cpl. Richard L. Jenkins, I hope wherever you go, they know you fought to the end, were a damn good soldier and that you were a goddamn war hero in my book, go to God, or wherever, in peace, that's a damned order soldier" he said and saluted him, there were tears in his eyes

he closed his eyes

Kaiden checked Jenkins' body

"ripped right through his shields, never had a chance"

"we'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete, but I need you both focused, got it?"

"aye aye sir" replied Kaiden

"yeah, I'm fine, sorry" said Silver and got up

"it's ok, he'll be missed"

"not by us" said Silver and walked on

he climbed the rocks and walked along the hill, watching us from the higher ground

we barely moved ten steps before more drones tried to kill us

Silver was staying out of sight and watching

one drone passed right under him and he dropped a grenade onto its back and blew it up as we destroyed the rest

"I've got some burned out buildings here guys, a loooot of bodies"

"got it Ni" said Silver, he seems to have regained his serious demeanour

"I'll check it out, I'll try to catch up with you at the dig site"

"Ni? don't trust ANYONE, ok? I don't care if another Spectre shows up, DO NOT turn your back on them ok?"

"ok... roger that"

we kept moving and ran into more drones

we took cover and when I popped my head up I saw Silver jumping on one then the other like stepping stones

when his foot raised he had black fleshy like spikes on the bottom of his boots that destroyed the bots

we moved over to him and saw a young woman running from two drones

she turned, slid backward on her back and shot them

she looked surprised and got up

we followed her gaze to two humanoid robots impaling a man on a spike

she ran to a rock, took cover and pulled out a rifle

Silver had crept around and stabbed one synthetic in the face and broke the others head off with his hand!

he walked over as did we to the seemingly sole survivor of this slaughter

"thanks for your help Commander, I didn't think I was going to make it, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, you the one in charge here sir?" she asked me and saluted

"no, he's the ranking officer" I pointed to Silver

"just say 'yes' Shepard, I'm Staff Commander Silver" I said

"are you wounded Williams?" asked Shepard

"a few scrapes and burns, nothing serious, the others weren't so lucky"

"Silver? you're bleeding..." said Shep

he looked down and put his fingers in the wound and yanked the bullet out

"it's just a flesh wound, at least it didn't break up" he said

"oh man, we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit, we tried to get off a distress call but they cut our comms, I've been fighting for my life since"

"any idea what kind of enemy we're facing"

"that would be goths- I mean geths- err geth Shep" said Silver

"he's right" said Ash

"the geth haven't been seen outside the veil for nearly 200 years, why are they here now?" asked Kaiden

"dude, I lived with quarians for a few years, I know my tech shit, lets get to the dig site, I think it's over that rise"

"we could use your help Williams" I said

"aye aye sir, its time for payback"

"lets kick ass" said Silver and jumped higher than any human ever back on the rocks

"holy shit, he must have springs for legs" said Kaiden

"let move" I said

"there's quite a few geth and- HOLY AHHH..."

"Silver?"

"my scope just zoomed on your face, no not really it zoomed in on... a... thing, it looked like a husk of a human body, be careful"

"careful is my middle name-" I said as I tripped over a rock and alerted every geth in the area with the scream I made while falling

as I landed on my face I looked up and saw, and heard over the radio, Silver laughing his head off

"how was your trip? is your new movie coming this _fall?_" he laughed as he sniped geth

even Kaiden and Ashley were trying so hard not to laugh

"I may not be able to stop him from laughing but I can _order_ you two not to"

"order overridden" came Silvers voice that was still recovering from the laugh

"I actually got that on my Omni-Tool, hello extranet"

we were approaching the dig site

most of the geth had been sniped already so it was just a cleanup

I knocked a geth on its ass and pumped its face full of high explosive round

then I noticed...

the beacon was gone

"this is the dig site, the beacon wad right here, it must have been moved"

"by who? our side? or the geth?"

"I think the geth, Ashley would've noticed it or been notified that it was being moved"

"you think anyone got out of here alive?"

"if they got lucky, maybe hiding in the camp, its on the top of this ridge, up the ramps"

"change of plans, guys, there's a small spaceport up ahead, I want to check it out, I'll wait for you there"

"careful Ni"

"always"

we moved up the ramp to the camp

"looks like they hit the camp hard" said Ash

"it's a good place for an ambush, keep your guard up"

"fuck you, no seriously fuck yourself Kaiden, we're jinxed now, we're _**definitely**_ getting our asses ambushed" said Silver

Silver walked quite a bit ahead

he was right next to the spikes when they released the husks

when it roared next to him... well lets just say I've _never_ seen anyone bolt that fast and jump behind cover

we took them out and I turned to Silver who was brushing off

"I've never seen you run that fast"

"rule #1 of Zombieland? cardio" he said and we kept moving

we opened a door and two people were behind it

"humans! thank the maker!"

"hurry! close the door! before they come back!"

"don't worry, we'll protect you"

"thank you, I think we'll be okay now it looks like everyone's gone"

"you're Doctor Warren, the one in charge of the excavation. do you know what happened to the beacon?"

"it was moved to the spaceport this morning, Manuel and I stayed behind to help pack up the camp"

"when the attack came, the marines held them off long enough for us to hide, they gave their lives to save us"

"no one is saved, the age of humanity is ended, soon, only ruin and corpses will remain"

I could tell Shep was about to choose the knockout option

"Manuel, does this smell like lemon to you?" I asked and pulled out a chloroform rag I had

he sniffed it

"no..." he fell unconscious

"what did you do?" asked Warren

"a nonlethal dose of chloroform"

"oh..."

"Williams take us to the spaceport"

=meanwhile, Mos Eisley Spaceport=

"these are not the droids you are looking for"

=meanwhile, Eden Prime spaceport=

"Saren?" asked Nihlus as he approached the not-so suspicious, totally not creepy, definitely no blue glowing eyes, no metal teeth braces Turian

"Nihlus" he replied, totally not evil mastermind like

"this isn't your mission Saren, what're you doing here?"

"the Council thought you could use some help on this one"

"I wasn't expecting to find the geth here, the situations bad"

"don't worry, I've got it under control"

=meanwhile in a galaxy, far far away...=

=meanwhile on a hill on Eden Prime, Silvers POV=

"that was a gunshot" I said

"so?" asked Shep

"it seemed important, I dunno"

we moved over the hill and saw the Reaper for real

"what is that? off in the distance?"

"its a ship! look at the size of it!"

"that's what she said"

we moved up and killed a few geth and husks, nothing major

I opened a shed with a few people, after a short conversation he gave me a pistol, then some other stuff and then emptied his pockets

I walked back over

"_thats_ what I call a shakedown run" I said as we moved on

we walked onto a walkway

we saw a Turian body

it was Nihlus...

"Commander, it's Nihlus"

"well done professor"

"a Turian? you know him?"

"we _knew_ him"

"he was with us on the No-*loud crash*"

"somethings moving! over behind those crates!"

"wait! don- don't shoot, I'm human!"

"I like the way you hid behind those crates during the fight, really helped us out, thanks a lot"

"me? but I'm just a dockworker, I don't even have a weapon!"

"what the hell are you talking about?"

"there were two turians here, your friend and another one he called 'Saren' your friend seemed to relax, he let his guard down... and Saren killed him, shot him right in the back, I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind the crates"

"Saren? I know him" I said, I may have forgot to mention I've had a few conversations with Saren, once over a beer at a bar I was nervous at first, he put it down as him being a Spectre

we struck up a conversation, let me tell you, Turians know a few good jokes

I told him who I was and he said he'd heard of what I'd done and said I'd make a good Spectre because apparently I'm more Turian than human

"Silver? we're going after Saren, you with us?" asked Shep

"huh? yeah" I said, I missed the entire conversation?

wow

we shot some geth trying to sneak up on us from the platform

we went down and shot the geth on the train

-Sheps POV-

Silver pulled his knife out and jumped at the destroyer and slashed where it's neck would be

it gurgled and bled white before collapsing

he sliced anothers throat and threw his knife onto the others head, its fell backwards and he gripped the knife as it fell off the platform

as it fell the knife slid out of its face and he sheathed it, I pressed the train controls and we sped to our destination

=meanwhile at the other spaceport=

"set the charges, destroy the entire colony, leave no evidence we were here"

=on the train, Silvers POV=

we approached the other platform

"demo charges! the geth must have planted them!"

"hurry, we need to find them all and shut them down!"

"you guys get to that, I'll take out the husks and geth near the beacon" I said and jumped to the other platform that didn't have a ramp leading to it

I shot the geth down and the husks came for me

my gun jammed

"fuck..."

I dropped it and pulled out my knife (hey, hey! mind out of the gutter!)

one swung at me and I dodged and stabbed it in the back as it stumbled past me

it fell, dead

the other one ran at me and I at it

I crouched at the last minute and rugby tackled it to the ground and thrust my knife into it's throat

I went back to assist, all but one bomb was disarmed, and the others were pinned down

I ran to the bomb and opened the panel

"red wire red wire red wire" I kept repeating as I looked at the mess in front of me

I cut the red wire and the bomb disarmed

"thank fucking god" I said and made the cross sign

we approached the beacon and Shep talked to Kaiden and they contacted the Normandy

I was meditating, centering myself, breathe in and out, I was relaxing

they looked over the edge

"my god, its like someone dropped a bomb"

"that must be where the geth ship landed"

A/N: sorry about the spelling mistakes I made, I was pumped up on meds when writing this at first, sorry guys, I wasn't meant to post it in its early stages


	10. Chapter 10: The Beacon and Bad Dreams

A/N: hi guys this is straight after the previous chapter, again, worked ass off... blah blah, you don't care about my problems, heck, I don't care about my problems most of the time! so lets ROCK!- go, go... I meant go... *sigh*

as Williams approached the beacon me and Shep took notice

he pulled her out of the way and began to levitate

"hold on Shep!" I shouted

"no! don't touch him! its to dangerous!" shouted Kaiden

I didn't care, I wanted to help my friend

"fuck that!" I replied

I grabbed his foot and my mind flooded with images...

-Kaiden's POV-

as Silver touched the Commander's foot he held his head and was thrown into a railing then the floor only to look like he was being helped up and then thrown at the beacon

he hit it and it exploded and he was hanging off a rail, he was half on half off, he was half on half off both ends, his head was facing the sheer drop before him while his legs were on the platform

~15 hrs later~

-Shepard's POV-

I stirred, my head was pounding

"Doctor! Doctor Chakwas! I think he's waking up!" shouted Williams

the good doc came running in

"you had us worried there Shepard, how are you feeling? are you all right?"

"pretty sure he's half left" mumbled a barely conscious Silver, a little dumbly

"I'm fine, but what about him?"

"I... don't know, he suffered massive head trauma, back trauma, two broken arms some broken ribs... and he could have sustained permanent damage... here" she tapped her head

"don't...count...on... it... doc" he strained as he got up, he looked like he was ready to faint and collapse off his feet

"you need to lie down!" she insisted

"you...think...that I'm...gonna stand... idly by... while some dick... destroys and conquers my universe? not... likely" he said, holding his head in his hand

"so, both your eye movement increased rapidly, a sign of intense dreaming usually"

"not... a dream... a vision...of, death, destruction, the end of the universe as we know it" he faintly spoke

"you have massive head trauma that could hav-"

"its true, a vision, maybe his was more clearer than mine" I said

"no, I just know what it means" he spoke a little more strongly

Chakwas checked the monitor she had hooked to him

"remarkable, he's made a full recovery..."

"nothing can keep me down, not even head trauma" he said

"it was my fault, I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it, you had to push me out of the way, then Silver tried to help you..."

"you had no way to know what would happen"

she smiled at that

"yeah, it's not as if it looked shady in ANY way" chuckled Silver

-Silver's POV-

"actually we don't even know if that's what set it off, unfortunately we'll never get the chance to find out"

"the beacon exploded, a system overload maybe, Silver, you were thrown around like a ragdoll, you were flung against railings-"

I was remembering like Alex Mercer, with a hint of a Drells perfect memory, except I wasn't speaking, although it was _very_ vivid to the point where I could physically feel the pain

"stop, please" I said

"oh, sorry, the blast knocked you cold and the Lieutenant and I carried you back here to the ship, Commander Silver, you were VERY light it was weird, and your skin felt... wrong, no offence, and we couldn't get you out of that armour, at one point the Lieutenant peeled a bit off along with your skin! and it wasn't blood under there..."

"I'll explain later Williams" I said

"anyway, _we_ appreciate it" said Shep

she smiled and blushed when he said that

"physically you're fine, now including you apparently Silver, other than the visions, I may need to include this in my re- Captain Anderson!" said Chakwas as Anderson entered the medical bay

"good, my two best fighters are back in action"

"barely captain, truthfully I don't even know how the Staff Commander is ok, or even alive, those injuries would have killed most people"

"well I need to speak to both of them in private"

"I'll be in the mess if you need me" said Williams as her and the dc walked out"sounds like the beacon hit you both hard Commanders, you sure you're ok?"

"will it get me some leave if I say no?" I said

"ha! you wish" replied Anderson

"I don't like soldiers dying under my command"

"me neither" I agreed

"Jenkins wasn't your fault, you did a good job, guys"

"if I'd gotten there sooner..." I started

"the Captain's right, let it go" said Shep

"I am _not_ singing just so you know, and thanks"

"you said you needed to see us in private, Captain?"

"I won't lie to you, Shepard, things look bad, Nihlus is dead, the beacon was destroyed and geth are invading, the Council's going to want answers"

"I didn't do anything wrong, Captain, hopefully, the Council can see that"

"the Council can go f themselves in the a and have a nice day if they think we had anything to do with this"

"I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard, Silver, you're both damned heroes in my book, that's not why I'm here, it's Saren, that other turian, Saren's a Spectre, one of the best, a living legend, but if he's working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue, a rogue Spectre's trouble, Saren's dangerous. and he hates humans"

"not true, he talked to me enough and he didn't hate me, although he did say I was more Turian than human"

"almost every Turian respects and/or fears you for Torfan, like a Spectre, you completed the mission at any cost"

"true..."

"why does he hate humans?"

"he thinks we're growing to fast, taking over the galaxy, a lot of aliens think that way, most of them don't do anything about it, but Saren has allied himself with the geth, I don't know how, I don't know why, I only know it had something to do with that beacon, you were both there before the beacon self-destructed, did you see anything? any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"

"we both shared a vision, two halves, Silver got one half, I got the other"

I then made a decision

"ok, look you're both my best friends, my guess is this is something massive, I feel as if I should tell you my name, my _real_ name" I said

they both looked at me

"Joey Il Uccisore(look on google translate for the pronunciation, Il-The, Uccisore-Slayer)"

"Joey?"

"it was a mess up on the birth certificate, it was supposed to be more Italian, its just Joe please, on the ship you can call me Joe, I remain Silver anywhere else however"

"why change your name?" asked Shep

"after a certain event that happened before I joined the military... it was life changing to say the least, I was never the same after that"

"understood... _Joe..._ that's going to take some getting used to" chuckled Shep

"anyway what was the vision of?"

"I saw synthetics, geth maybe, slaughtering people, butchering them" said Shep

"Silv- Joe?" said Anderson

"the Reapers, they killed the Protheans, drove them to extinction and will do the same to us if we don't stop them"

"Reapers?"

"an ancient race of highly advanced, highly intelligent cuttlefish- I mean ships, of massive size"

"we need to report this to the Council"

"seriously? accuse their top Spectre of going rogue with little to zero proof and on top of that say 'oh btw I had a vision burned into my brain from that Prothean beacon, you know the one on Eden Prime, the one that was unstable and that we exploded by accident?' and oh yeah, giant robots are coming to kill us all and murder our faces"

"yeah, I mean what will we say, 'we had some bad dreams'?"

"we don't know what information was stored in that beacon, lost Prothean technology? blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? whatever it was Saren took it, but I know Saren I know his reputation, his politics he believes humans are a blight on the galaxy, this attack was an act of war!"

"war! war! what is it good for?! absolutely nothin'!" I sang

"and he has the secrets of the beacon, he has an army of geth at his command, and he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy!"

"thats... a little extreme"

"we'll find some way to take him down" said Shep

"I find bullets work" I said

"you know what I mean"

"it's not that easy, he's a Spectre, he can go anywhere, do almost anything, that's why we need the Council on our side"

"We prove Saren's gone rogue and the Council will revoke his Spectre status" said Shep as if he'd had some, life changing revelation

"I doubt it'll be that easy, nothing ever is" I said

"I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council, he'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel, we should be getting close, head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us into dock"

"come on Shep" I said

we walked out and Shep stopped to talk to Ashley

"I'm glad you're okay, Commanders, the crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins"

I looked down as I remembered every little detail

"sorry for bringing that memory back" she said

"it's ok, it'll be good to have you Williams" I said

"he was a valuable part of this crew"

"part of me feels guilty over what happened, if Jenkins was still alive, I might not be here" she said and hung her head

"you're a good soldier, Williams, you belong on the Normandy"

"yeah, welcome to paradise, soldier"

"thanks, Commanders, I that means a lot from you two, I've never met anyone, let alone two who've been awarded the Star of Terra"

"it's nothing, anyway, how're you?" I asked, avoiding the subject, I don't want another trip down memory lane

"yeah, it was rough, how are you holding up?"

"I've seen friends die before, comes with being a marine, but to see my whole unit wiped out..." she started

I slipped into a Drell's perfect memory, complete with talking!

"I look down, contemplating, 'why is Akuze so familiar?' the ground rumbles 'thresher maws!' I bellow, the crew scatters as half are engulfed, we run, and run, looking for shelter, we find it..." I trailed off and held my head

"are you ok?" asked Shep

"yeah, sorry, continue Ash" I said 'Ash' without meaning it

"I've never got used to seeing dead civilians but things would have been a lot worse if you hadn't shown up, and 'Ash?' really?"

"sorry to get so informal, _Chief_" I smiled

"we couldn't have done it without you Williams" said Shep

"yeah, you were a big help" I smiled

"thanks Commanders, I have to admit I was nervous about being assigned to the Normandy, its nice when two of the most decorated soldiers on the ship make you feel welcome"

"I think you're going to fit in juuuust fine Williams" said Shep

"yeah, you'll do great, find a post, get settled you'll be a-ok"

"thanks Commanders"

we moved to the stairs and headed up to the door

-5 seconds later(and a story later)-

the door opened and we lingered for a second

"then the guy begged for his life but I was on orders to kill him, so I shot him in the torso and left the rest to fate"

"damn, thats cold" said Shep

"it got the job done, he died a few minutes later"

we walked through and Pressly addressed us

"glad to see you're ok Commanders, losing Jenkins was hard enough on the crew"

I nodded and we kept walking

we came up behind Joker and I put my finger on my lips, signalling Shepard to not say anything

I pulled out a megaphone out of my ass (hey if Michael, Franklin and Trevor can pull an rpg out of their ass why can't I pull a megaphone?)

"would a Mr. Cripple please dock, I repeat, would a Mr. Crippled Pilot please dock the ship?" I said suddenly down his ear

he jumped and almost broke his leg, and then his hand trying to hit me

"I could have crashed us then!"

"into what? we're in the middle of _**s**_ssssss**_p_**pppppp**_a_**aaaaaa_**c**_cccccc_**e**_eeeee!" I yelled(Markplier reference, love you Mark! I might have overdone it though...)

"point taken... and hey! cripple jokes get old after a while, anyway I was already about to bring us into dry dock, BEFORE you gave me a heart attack, time to see that taxpayer money at work"

we looked out the window to see the Citadel from the outside...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: don't worry, it hasn't blown up, I just needed to break up the chapters, I've had an ear infection the last few days, it's bad, the pain's gone but I can't hear properly unless I wear headphones, and I hear people even less :( it's not fun constantly having white noise in my ears and not being able to hear properly, I'm also working on an offshoot story, which will shed light on Silver's adventures in C-Sec, I'm planning on 6 chapters(including prologue) one for each year except the prologue, it's going to be a crime story (don't worry not a traditional crime story like complete mystery, it's going to be Silver+Garrus, working to take down corruption in the hierarchy of C-Sec itself... ohhhhhh... what do you think?) anyway, please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Objection!

A/N: all these chapters will just carry on seconds from the last, still have an ear infection :'( but oh well! life goes on! or if you're not careful, for you it will go off... muhahahaha- ahem, sorry... anyway, please review, if you want to know how much reviews mean to us writers, this guy, TheBigBadWolf1 gets it, just read his profile, it tells you what a review can do for a story, I've written three stories for this site, two of them I removed, one because it was terrible (just ask Shepardisaboss, a special thanks for your advice) and another because I lost faith in it, I had no reviews and only a few favorites and followers, the story was up for a few months and still... nothing, so I thank you to those who've stuck with me and have made this story prosper, who've made my story a favorite, and those who are following it and a special thanks to those who've reviewed it :) a review will make my day and remind me why I continue writing: A. because I love it and B. for you to enjoy, if I don't think you're enjoying it(which I know some of you are so don't worry about this next part) I'll probably delete it but thanks to those who've took time out of their day to read my story :) anyway, once more unto the breach dear readers! Update: my offshoot story; Silvers C-Sec Adventures of Awesomeness chapter 1 is out

* * *

><p>as we hit the relay, me, Shep, K and Ash ran to the window<p>

"look at the size of that ship"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say 'thats what she said!' yep..."

"the Ascension, flagship of the Citadel fleet"

"well, size isn't everything"

"its not about the size of your paddle, its the motion in the ocean" I said, chuckling

"why so touchy Joker?"

"I'm just saying you need firepower too"

my mouth dropped as I couldn't hold it in anymore

I burst out laughing, I literally ROTFLOL'd

"I got the _power_" I laughed/sang

"look at that monster! it's main gun could rip through the barriers of any ship in the Alliance fleet" continued Ash

I was on my hands and knees coughing and laughing at the same time

"so can my main cannon! wait, just stop! stop! I'm gonna die..." I laughed

"good thing it's on our side then"

I laughed even more

"I don't swing that way dude" I said, my laughter dying down finally

"Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land"

"stand by for clearance Normandy... clearance granted, you may begin your approach, transferring you to an Alliance operator"

"roger Alliance tower, Normandy out"

"you know, it was hard to appreciate the beauty of this place when I was blowing it up and looking at dead bodies"

"you really need to tell us what happened when you were in C-Sec" said Shep

"all in due time my friend, all in due time"

we exited the Normandy and I told one of my old 'pals' Jazzy(nickname) to get us a squad car to the Embassy

he nodded

"good to see you again Detective" he said

"it's Staff Commander now"

"good to see you're reinstated"

"thanks"

"ah, here's your car"

"thanks bud"

we got in

"again, you _really_ need to tell us what went down in C-Sec"

"and again, all in due time"

we landed outside and hopped out

we headed for the Embassy and got to the door

it opened and Udina was in a heated debate with the Council

"and here we see the wild Udina, in his comfort zone, yelling at his higher ups and getting angry" I said in a documentary narrator sort of way

he finished

"Captain Anderson, Commander Silver, I see you brought half your crew with you" he scowled

"he's angry!" I exclaimed(to those who have a Netflix account, or just type in google, search Gabriel Iglasias, Hot and Fluffy it's hilarious or go on youtube and search, Gabriel Iglasias crocodile hunter)

"just the ground team from Eden Prime, in case you had questions"

"Silver, I see you haven't changed" he rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand

"duh, it's me you're talking to" I said as I shook his hand

"anyway, I have the reports, I assume they're accurate?"

"they are, sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience"

"I bet you money they won't see reason" I said

"I agree, they're not happy about it, he's their top agent, they don't like him being accused of treason"

"Saren's a threat to every human colony out there, he needs to be stopped, the Council has to listen to us!" exclaimed Shep

"yeah, if they don't stop him, I'll fucking hunt him down and mount his fucking head in pride of place in my room, I'm going to nail his testacles to the wall until they lose blood and turn black and dry up then they will fall off and I will cram them down his throat with a screwdriver and make him swallow them, I'm going to kick him in the balls so hard that when he goes to pee, instead of urine, blood will come out and he will slowly lose all his blood and he will get lightheaded and he won't be able to stop and it will burn very very badly and then he will kill himself to get out of the misery, I'm gonna tie him to a chair with barbedwire and cut off his knuckles, then his mandibles and then I'll scalp him with a steak knife and pry his eyeballs out and shove them in his mouth and make him eat them!" I finished

the whole group was staring blankly at me

"ahem" I regained composure and put my hands behind my back and gestured for him to continue

"settle down Commander's you've already done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectre's, the mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done, instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed"

"I did tell Nihlus to not trust anyone"

"thats Saren's fault not theirs"

"then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations, otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you both out of the Spectres, come with me, Captain, I want to go over a few things before the hearing, Silver, you, Shepard and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower, top level, I'll make sure you have clearance to get in, Silver, you already do and you know where it is"

"yep, lets go guys"

"and thats why I hate politicians" said Ash

"politicians and diapers have one thing in common: they should both be changed regularly… and for the same reason"

"truer words have never been spoken" said Shep

"lead on Shep" I said

we went down to the front desk and Shep talked to the clerk

"good day Commander, the human ambassador is up the stairs first room on the right"

"hello Saphy" I said

"Silver!" she said and got up and gave me a hug, which I returned

"it's good to see you're ok, has anyone bothered you?" I asked

"no, not since you stepped in, but are you ok? I sense you're... troubled"

"I just witnessed a good man die, he was... a friend"

"I'm so sorry for your loss, I'm glad to see you're coming along, you-know-who will be glad, and I hope he's with your god"

"as do I" I said

"we should be going" said Shep

"nice talking to you Saphy" I said

"you to, if there's anything you need, I'm here" she said

"something we should know?" asked Shep as we walked away

"I helped her once, she helped me in return, she's part of the reason I was so emotional with Jenkins, I owe a lot to her"

"who is this, you-know-who?"

"Voldemort, obviously" I replied

he looked dumbfounded

"come on we're killing time, lets get to that meeting"

"actually I'd like to know more about this investigation"

"ah, follow me Shepard" I said and we went back up the steps, this time the ones on the left

we went through the doors and turned left, then went left again through the doors into my old office

Palin was there, typing into a console

"Palin?" I asked

"yes, what is- Detective Silver sir!" he said

"it's Staff Commander now"

"oh, good job being reinstated, and Commander Shepard, I didn't expect to see you, either of you here, did Ambassador Udina send you?"

"no, we need some info, then we'll be gone" I said

"shame, we should catch up"

"yeah"

"can you tell me about your investigation into Saren?" asked Shep

"Commander, I don't make a habit of giving out details about ongoing investigations, but, Detective to Executor, even ex-Detective, I can tell you it's not looking good on your end, in fact I'm heading up to the tower now, so I'll see you there"

"later Palin" I said

he walked away and Shep hacked a console on the far side of the room

we walked back down and we took the rapid transit to the tower

we walked up and I saw... no it wasn't...

"Saren's hiding something, give me more time, stall them!"

"stall the Council? don't be ridiculous! your investigation is over Garrus"

"you know, I seem to recall telling you NOT to get in trouble when I left the station"

"same goes for you, yet here you are in the eye of the storm, as usual" he smiled

I couldn't help smiling back

"hello Garrus!" I exclaimed

"hello Silver" he replied and we bear hugged

"someone mind filling us in?" asked Shep

"Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren"

"why?" I asked

"I heard you were in the middle of it and I couldn't resist" he replied

"yeah, it sounds more personal, like you really want to bring him down"

"yeah, I don't trust him, something about him rubs me the wrong way, shut up Silver" he said as I started chuckling

"Silver said he's met Saren and he wasn't that bad"

"I didn't say I trusted him or he didn't seem suspicious"

"but he's a Spectre, everything he touches is classified, I can't find any hard evidence, Silver, so help me your god, I will shoot you" he said as I started laughing again

"I think the Council's ready for us Commanders"

"good luck you two, maybe they'll listen to you"

I gripped his hand and we bumped shoulders

"catch you later G" I said

-Shepard's POV-

we kept going up the stairs until we got to Anderson at the bottom of the main steps

we looked back and saw Silver panting

"don't. mind me. just. a little tired" he said between breaths

I chuckled and hauled him up

"we've got ass to kick" I said

he nodded and straightened up

-Silver's POV-

we got to Anderson

"the hearings already started, come on"

we walked up yet another flight of steps

we got to the top

I saw Saren on a hologram at the side of the room

"the geth attack is a matter of some concern, there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way"

I nearly spat out the drink I had started drinking

"some concern? some? its geth! its a matter of large concern!"

"maybe, but the investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason, and speak when spoken to Commander Silver"

I nodded

"an eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!"

"we've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador, the testimony of one traumatized dock worker is hardly compelling proof"

"your honors, may I speak?" I asked with an echo in my voice, the Salerian and Asari nodded, the Turian was on the fence, she turned to me and nodded

"thank you" I said, scowling at the Turian as I stepped forward

"ah, Silver, the human who's more akin to Turians" said Saren

"listen, riddle me this, how, in the name of everything good and holy, would that dockworker know about Saren? Sarens name? why would he have randomly spouted that? if I've just witnessed a killing I don't say 'Saren did it!' why would he have any reason to lie? if you're traumatized you don't say some random name, traumatized or not, listen I bet you our Embassy Saren did this, I mean look at him, no offence but what about him doesn't scream suspicious?"

"I resent these accusations, Nihlus was a fellow Spectre, and a friend"

"yet you still killed him, that speaks volumes about you"

"exactly, that just let you catch him off guard!"

"Captain Anderson you always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me, and this must be your protégé Commander Shepard, the one, including Silver who let the beacon get destroyed"

Shepard was about to say something but shook his head

"you know what? shove. it. up. your. arse, Saren, go fuck yourself, you really are stupid, I bet you your life that we will stop you, thats right, I know about your plan, I know what you're doing, this is just a stall in time for you, right? we waste time while you get ready to destroy the galaxy! Council, I see why you'd be skeptical of his betrayal, I understand that, here's my proposition, temporarily remove his Spectre status so we at least have a chance to prove it ourselves, not permanent, just temporary, win-win, if we can't dig anything up, he goes on his merry way, we do however and you take his status away... forever" I said as I let that last word linger

"that... is not an unreasonable request" admitted the Turian Councilor

"he's shifting the blame to cover his own failures, just like Anderson, I see he taught you both well, but what can you expect from a human"

"ohhhh, racial insults, that hurt our feelings"

"but it could hinder him, and we prefer to not disrupt Spectre's missions"

"speaking of which, I don't think humans are even ready to join the Spectre's let alone the Council"

"wow talk about changing the subject" I said

"he has no right to say that! thats not his decision"

"Shepard or Silvers admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting"

"this meeting has no purpose, the humans are wasting your time Councilor, and mine"

"you can't hide behind the Council forever"

"there is still one outstanding issue, the Commanders visions: they may have been triggered by the beacon"

"are we allowing dreams into evidence now? how can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

"easy, make up some equally, or even crazier shit, thats what you've been doing this whole meeting anyway"

"I agree, our judgement must be based on facts, and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation"

"do any of you have anything else to add Commanders"

me and Shep looked at each other

"you've already made your decision, I won't waste my breath"

"what he said"

"all in favor of Saren being accused of treason?"

they all shook their heads

"to temporarily remove his status?"

the Turian Councillor nodded! the other two shook

well, I seem to have won over the Turian Councillor at least

"the Council have found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied, we see no reason to temporarily remove his privleiges"

"I'm glad to see justice was served"

"this meeting is adjourned"

we walked away

"I so wanted to shout 'objection!' during that" I said as we all stopped to talk

A/N: I wanted Silver to actually shout that during the meeting, but I couldn't see an opening and if he did, he probably would get into trouble, going off topic of Mass Effect, now for one of my Grandad's many funny stories!: this guy Johnny, was a Banks man for a crane lifter(the guy who waves his arms to go up or down or if a big truck is backing up) so anyway, the guy who was driving the crane could only see John's head and arms and he was lifting this pipe out of a hole, so as the job went on, he could see more and more of John and he was waving frantically, turns out he'd attached himself to the lift! (you have to imagine it to make it funny) I love my Grandad, he has many a funny story, I'll post them at the bottom in the Authors Notes here from now on(I figure if you could use a laugh you could look at the bottom of my stories, hope I brightened your day :D) if you're lucky, there will be one every 2-3 chapters from now on, tell me what you thought! I'd prefer a review of my story, but... if you want to review the joke my Grandad will be ecstatic... me and my Grandma always say my Grandad could write a book called; Did I tell you about...? because thats what he starts with every time he's about to tell us a story


	12. Chapter 12: The Enemy of my Enemy-

A/N: hi guys, quick update! my prequel to chapter 5 (when Silver was in C-Sec) is out! I'm working on both chapters for this and that one, their both simple in their own way, with this I just play the game, and with the other one theres no set story to follow so it's all up to my imagination, it's kind of a homage to other detective films/t.v/books etc. and you should check it out, again, starts right from where we left off(just read the last line of chapter 11 if you can't remember)

*UPDATE*: just some grammatical corrections, no changes to the story, so this 1s for al u gramar Nazis out their ;) starting chapter 13 now, shouldn't be long, there'll be a warning at the start of that chapter as well but the next chapter will have lovey dovey conversations(no lemons, just... whatever the word is for romance, of course not to say there already hasn't been... fuck it, theres hints of romance basically) there probably won't be lemons between Silver and Tali in this story (thats right, I'm planning a sequel already, high five! *high fives webcam* what? no? I'm alone in this? ok... :'( lol)

"good job you didn't, I don't think thats a thing here"

"Captain, it was a mistake to bring you into that hearing, you and Saren have to much history, it made the Council question our motives"

"quit whining Udina, it couldn't have gone any better, or worse for that matter"

"I know Saren, he's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race!"

"I don't think so, I think you think that because of your past, the fact that he attacked the colony and said colony was human is a coincidence, if the beacon was on a different planet or a different racial colony he still would have attacked, he's trying to exterminate all life everywhere, I can't say anymore..."

"so that means we aren't safe? Earth?"

"Earth isn't safe, Palaven isn't safe, Thessia isn't safe, Sur'Kesh isn't safe, no planet is, although since we are the only race who see reason, we are in the most danger, I feel like I should have a crystal ball, a dark room, an ouija board and a mysterious voice right now"

"we need to deal with Saren ourselves" said Shep

"what we need to do is start our own investigation, technically, I'm still a Detective on the Citadel, so I still have access to C-Sec resources"

"still, he's virtually untouchable, as you said we need to expose him ourselves... what do recommend Silver?"

"Barla Von" I said simply

"Barla Von?" asked Shep

"he's an agent for the Shadow Broker, as well as Garrus, he was my partner in C-Sec, he'll be good to have"

"any idea where to find him?"

"Udina and I have a mutual contact in C-Sec, Harkin, he's a drunken knobhead who causes trouble in C-Sec, he takes bribes and all that"

"they suspended him last month thanks to your efforts Silver, I won't waste my time with that loser"

"loser? ouch" I said

"you won't have to, I don't want the Council to use your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up, the Commanders will handle this"

"you can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation"

"he has a point Shep" I said

"I agree, I need to step aside"

"I need to take care of some business Captain, meet me in my office later"

"Harkins probably getting drunk in Chora's Den its a dingy little club in the lower section of the Wards"

"I thought you and Silver said he was a drunken loser"

"couldn't hurt to go talk to him, just be careful, I wouldn't call him reliable"

"we should go"

"good luck Shepard, Silver, I'll be over in the Ambassador's office if you need anything else"

"doing what I wonder...?" I asked

"Silver, I seriously _will_ demote you again, because as you said before 'I got the power!' good luck" smiled Anderson as he walked away

"tsssss" said Shep(tsssss= burn sound)

"ouch" said Kaiden

I changed into my Detective outfit and they all stared at me

"let's just move on" I said

we took the rapid transit to Chora's Den

we arrived and walked forwards

we got a few feet when some assassins appeared at the rapid transit

"thats him" said an assassin

"who leaves a piano in a place like that?" I asked and they looked behind them

I pulled my cuffs out and pinned them both down, knocked their weapons away and attached one cuff to each of their hands and kept them pinned down

I contacted C-Sec on my Omni-Tool

"C-Sec? this is acting Detective Chief Superintendent Silver, I've got two criminals here, attempted murder on me and Commander Shepard, over"

"roger that Detective, I'll send some boys down to Chora's Den, and leave some girls for us sir, over and out"

"heh will do, out" I said and flung them both over the edge of the balcony(scene from the film Showtime) and they were hanging off a pole on either side, their cuffs being the only thing keeping them from an untimely death

"I pity the fool" I said and we walked into Chora's Den

the smell of smoke hit me first, then the booze, then the sex

I'd been here before on many an occasion(to drink! I've no interest in a... relationship, only one person is in my heart...)

I started walking to Harkin when a troublemaking krogan caught my eye

wait, all krogan are- well, you get who I'm referencing

"back off Wrex, Fist told us to take you down if you showed up"

"what're you waiting for? I'm standing right here, this is Fist's only chance, if he's smart, he'll take it"

"he's not coming out Wrex, end of story"

"this story is just beginning"

"this story, is over for now however, Detective Silver, I'm breaking this little lovers spat up"

"you're trying to break up two krogan? you've got guts human" said Wrex

"no, he's got a loud mouth and he should shut it" said the bouncer

"I've also got, quadruple strength handcuffs, enough elephant tranquilizer to kill 20 elephants and a taser with enough voltage to cook a meal from Iceland"

"I like you human, you know how to talk, even to a krogan, but I'll be back"

"if thats a threat Imma gonna have to take you in Wrex, just for a talk, just my duty, but off the record I'm with you 100%"

"fine, I'll wait outside for your car, out of my way humans, I have no quarrel with you" he said as he pushed passed Shep

"Dispatch? Detective Silver, I've got one Urdnot Wrex here making threats against Fist, he's outside Chora's Den"

"our men are just picking up the two assassins now, we'll message them, Dispatch out"

"copy Dispatch, Detective Silver out"

an Asari bumped into me and put her hand on my chest

"oh my, I'm so sorry" she said and as she pulled her hand away I felt something

I put my hand on my chest as she took hers away and saw it was a piece of paper with her number on it

"now THIS is shore leave" I smiled as Shep caught up to me

"what are you doing?" asked Shep

"ordering in, beers all around yeah?" I asked and ordered our drinks to Harkins table

the bartender looked confused and said

"that drunken wretch has friends?"

"nope, just information" I said

"it's Detective right?" he asked

"yes"

"good, need some law around here" he said and gave me the drinks

I sat down by Harkin who jumped

"whadda ya wan-? Detective Silver!" he said, surprised

"hello Harkin" I said

"figured you'd be my downfall, here to finish the job?"

"don't tempt me" I said half seriously, joke in my tone but not my expression

"so, I reiterate, whadda ya want?"

"reiterate? my Harkin, such a big word! that deserves a round of applause"

"ok..."

he saw Shep

"Alliance Military, humph I coulda been a Marine you know? instead I joined Citadel Security, biggest mistake of my life"

"we're looking for my partner, Garrus" I said

"oh, him? you both must be one of Captain Anderson's crew, poor bastards still trying to bring Saren down eh?" I know where Garrus is, but you have to tell me something first, did the Captain let you in on his big secret?"

"yes, and it's NOT something you wanna go around spreading, bad things tend to happen to those who do" I scowled

"not us" said Shep

"whatever, Silver or the Captain can tell ya"

"just tell us where Garrus went"

"he was sniffing around Dr. Michel's office she runs the Med Clinic on the other side of the wards, last I heard he was going back there"

"see ya Fartkin" I said as I downed my drink and Shep did the same

"whatever"

we walked out of the club and As spoke up

"what didn't you and the Captain tell us?" she asked

"thats classified Ash"

"if he can't tell us, he can't tell us" said Kaiden

we travelled to the Med Clinic and got to the door

Garrus was sneaking along a wall while some men had Michel by the collar

"I didn't tell anyone I swear!"

"good, thats real smart doc, now if Garrus comes around you stay smart, keep your mouth shut or we'll-"

they noticed us

"hey boys, is that any way to treat a lady?" I asked as he took her hostage

shit got real, motherfucker

"look put the gun down and we'll- oh look a bird!" I said and pointed, like an idiot he turned around and was in full range of Garrus, who shot him in the head

I pulled out my pistol and shot the others who were staring, dumbfounded

"yippe kai ay, motherfucker" I said

"on time as always" said Garrus

"you know, there a saying on Earth, it's called, wheresyourfuckingmanners?" I asked

"up your ass" said Garrus

we shook hands

"felt like old times" I said

"except it was never that easy, and the criminals were never that stupid... well most of them..."

"haha, memories" I said

"yeah, Dr. Michel, are you hurt?"

"no, I'm ok thanks to you, all of you"

"happy to help"

"I know those men threatened you, but if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you"

"they work for Fist, they wanted to shut me up, keeping me from telling Garrus about the quarian"

-Shep's POV-

"quarian? what quarian?" asked Silver quickly, more concern than I've ever seen from him showed on his face

"a few days ago a quarian came by my office, she'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it, I could tell she was scared, probably on the run, she asked me about the Shadow Broker she wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide"

"where? what then?" asked Silver, he was more serious than I've ever seen him

"I put her in contact with Fist, he's an agent for the Shadow Broker" replied Michel

"the hell he is!" said Silver

"he's right, he works for Saren now, and the Broker isn't too happy about it" explained Garrus

-Silver's POV-

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? thats stupid even for him, Saren must have made him quite the offer" said Michel

"maybe he took a leaf from Gaddafi's book and used his excellent campaign slogan as an incentive "Vote/Work For Me and I Won't Kill You" the quarian must have something valuable to Saren" I said

"valuable enough to cross the Broker" confirmed Garrus

"she must have something to prove he's a traitor, did the quarian mention anything about Saren, or the geth" asked Shep

"she did! the information she was going to trade, she said it had something to do with the geth" confirmed Michel

"she must be able to link Saren to the geth, theres no way the Council can ignore this" said Garrus

"time we payed Fist a visit" said Shep

I cracked my knuckles

"I'll make him talk- no, I'll make him BEG to talk" I said

"mind if I come with? just like old times" asked Garrus

"I don't see any reason why not, Shepard?"

"welcome aboard Garrus" said Shep

"you know, we aren't the only ones going after Fist, the Broker hired a krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out"

"for a meal? that a really sweet move, but are you sure a krogan is the best choice?" I asked, still concerned but ok otherwise

"Wrex was the only one willing to do it" smiled Garrus

"wait 'it?' now we're delving into territory I don't want to touch, so lets end it there"

"agreed, lets go"

Shepard asked Ash to go back to the ship and tell them about our new crew member

we went to C-Sec Academy to visit Wrex

I pressed a button on my Omni-Tool and the lights in the lift went red

"officer on duty!"

the lift sped to the bottom

"that was quick" said Shep

"no need to thank me" I said

as we walked to where Wrex was everyone passed a greeting my way

"yo, Silver!"

"hey, Super Silver's back!"

"hey, S!"

we got to Wrex and Jack was talking to him

"Silver saw you making threats at Fist's bar, stay away from him" said Jack

"I don't take orders from you" said Wrex

"this is your only warning Wrex"

"did Silver tell you to say that?"

"no, but he-"

"I, what Jack?" I asked

"Detective Chief Superintendent sir!"

"anyway, warn Fist, I will kill him"

"let him go, he wants you to try and arrest him, it gives him an excuse, best not give him it" I said

"yes sir" he said reluctantly and walked away

"thanks for the bailout Detective, I want to conserve my energy for Fist"

"we have similar goals" said Shepard

"do I know you human? in fact I don't really even know you Detective, we've crossed paths but never talked"

"I'm Shepard, thats Silver"

"Shepard and Silver? THE Shepard and Silver?"

"please, please, no autographs, unless it's in Fist's blood"

"hehe, I agree, but I am going to kill Fist"

"so are we, mutual interest... mutual friendship?" I asked and stuck my hand out

"mutual _partnership_ I'm not looking to make friends"

"very well, the enemy of your enemy is your friend/partner?"

"humans say the same? yes I agree"

"welp, Fist may be getting lonely, lets give him company... in the afterlife, where Satan's your BFF"

"lets get going"

A/N: ear infections mostly cleared up! yay! anyway it's taken me longer than it should to make this chapter but, oh well! it's here! next chapter will be be out in a week maximum, or in a few days minimum another of my grandads stories in the next chapter as well, plz review! I've now got 3,000+ views, 9 reviews (thanks cainchaos for your reviews) 25 followers and 20 favorites! the odds aren't in my favour... oh well! when are they ever? so please review, follow and/or favorite my story if you aren't already and I'll have another chapter out soon! byebye!


	13. Chapter 13: An Author's Notes

hey guys, Joeker here, I mightn't be able to get the story out tomorrow, life's happening, every Fri and every other Sat and Sun are my 'off' days so I write a lot then, I'm up until about 4/5:00am, so if you want to pm me you can, every other day, I'm up until 2:30(insert dentist joke here) if you want to talk about anything, if you're having any problems and need someone to listen, I'm here, I don't expect you to tell me your personal life but just so you know, or if you want me to Beta your story just send me it and I'll send you feedback and make grammatical corrections where I can, again thanks to all who've favorited and are following my story and a special thanks to those who leave reviews,

peace

The Joeker


	14. Chapter 14:-Is My Biatch!

A/N: hi guys! sorry about the delay, AC: Rogue, FC 4, Middle Earth: SOM, DA:I and Diablo 3: Ultimate Evil Edition all on 360 are to blame, so fucking addicting! anyway just a warning, some lovey dovey conversations between Silver and Tali, just so you know, some horrible puns maybe, you know, the usual so here we are Chapter...! errm... the next Chapter! -Is My Bitch is here, oh and this - at the start of a chapter title means you have to read that and the chapter with - that at the end to make a saying, I'm not assuming you're stupid, just letting you know

as we took the rapid transit back to Chora's Den I was deep in thought

'remember! what happened in this part of the game?!'

'I don't know!'

'figure it out!'

-Shepard's POV-

I watched Silver having a battle within his own mind, his face was concentrated and he kept getting a little red... angry red...

I went to tap him but Garrus beat me to it

"hey! Silver, you ok?" asked Garrus

"don't go mother henning now G, I've been shot and you've shown less concern"

"don't forget I was tending my bullet wounds while you were tending yours!"

"oh Garrus, so selfish..."

"selfish?"

"she sells sea shells on the sea shore" I said for no apparent reason

"she sells she shells- what?" asked Garrus

"I called you selfish, you put your own health before mine" sighed Silver

"I sense a hint of sarcasm there" I said

"sarcas- sarcasm!? how- why would you accuse me of such things? you know me better than that Shepard" said Silver

"because you're above sarcasm?" Garrus rolled his eyes

"krogan are definitely above sarcasm" said Wrex with a grin

"thats a paradox, you say that and that might well be, but you said it with sarcasm and you're a krogan"

we landed outside

-Silver's POV-

"theres a guard" I whispered

they stopped as I went in

I tapped him on the left shoulder and went round his right side and knocked him out

"hmmm, unconscious, exactly as I planned" I said as the others joined me (kudos to those that get that reference)

we tried the door

"its locked!" said Shep

"thats a bitch" said Garrus

"a cold hard one" I replied as Shep hacked it

"looks like it's shut down"

"Fist knows we're coming"

"I'm not, I mean I don't know about you, but I'm not into dudes"

"Silver?" asked Shep

"yeah?"

"shut up"

"err, yeah, right, got it"

the door opened and I threw a grenade in, killing about five of them

Wrex jumped on one and pummeled him to death(shut up...)

Garrus sniped one and booted another down before finishing him with a pistol

Shep took out three with an assault rifle

I hopped the bar and kicked a goon down in the process

I slit his throat with my knife (a custom, long [a _little_ shorter than a short sword and longer than a dagger] Spanish Andúfar blade with optionally spiked knuckle dusters attached)

I aimed up and shot a glass which shattered and sliced a guy who was taking cover behind the bar the glass was sitting on's eye in half

he got up and shot wildly before falling forwards and sending the glass shard into his brain

"ouch" I said

"hey, did you hear about the other guy who got his left eye cut out by glass? he sees _all_ _right now_" said Garrus

"Garrus, I expect those jokes from Silver, but from you?" said Shep as he shook his head

"stealing my limelight?" I asked with a smile

"Silver, if you or Garrus make jokes like that again, I might have to kill you on principle" said Wrex

"no one would blame you" I said

we entered the back room where two workers with pistols were waiting

"stop right there! don't come any closer!"

"warehouse workers, all the real guards must be dead"

"stay back or we'll shoot!"

"go home and let the big boys handle this, little boys shouldn't handle guns" I said

"ok..." they said and walked out

"nice one" said Shep

"I _aim_ to please" I said

"Silver, and you wonder why no one likes you"

"hey! I'm more popular than Fornax!" I said

"_no one _will ever be more popular than Fornax" said Garrus

"fan?" asked Wrex

"what? I- no!" exclaimed Garrus

"don't worry you're not the only one" said Wrex

"I did not need to know that, can we move on?"

we moved into Fist's office

"why do I have to do everything myself? time to die little soldiers!"

"yes it is" I said and threw grenades on both of the turrets, knocking Fist on his arse

"wait! don't kill me! I surrender!"

-Shepard's POV-

Silver hauled him up and threw him across a table

he tried to crawl away but Silver grabbed his foot and swung him into the wall

"I said I surrender" he said and coughed blood

he picked him up by the collar

"where the quarian!?" he demanded

"I- I don-" before he could finish Silver threw him into the opposite wall

"talk to me you prick!" he said and lifted up by the neck

"she- she came here! looking for me, and the Shadow Broker! but I don't know I-"

he stopped gain as Silver lifted him inches off the ground and his grip on Fist's neck became a hazard to Fist's life

"LIAR! you tell me WHERE!" he yelled and smashed him against the wall, I could swear I heard a crack

"o-k" he wheezed before Silver let him drop to the floor

"I only know where she'll be! she said she'd only meet with the Broker himself"

"face to face? impossible! even I was hired through an agent"

"nobody meets the Shadow Broker, ever, even I don't know his true identity, but she didn't know that, I told her I'd set a meeting up, but when she shows up, it'll be Sarens people waiting for her"

I saw complete rage take over Silver

"I didn't ask you, for your life story" he said and slightly smiled as he throttled him again

"pl-please" he begged both me and Silver

"you don't get to ask for forgiveness! tell me WHERE or I'll make you hate your mother and father for birthing you into this world!" he said and let him go again

"here on the Wards! the back ally! by the markets! she's supposed to meet them right now, you can make it if you hurry"

"thanks" said Silver and nodded at Wrex who cocked a shotgun and blew Fist's face off

"I was paid to kill him, I don't leave jobs half done" he explained

"he deserved worse" said Silver who picked up a disk

"are you ok? what you did back there..." I started

"what of it?" he asked nonchalantly and started walking away, that's the part that scared me the most, the calm AFTER the storm, he acts as if it never happened!

"nothing" I replied

"so come on! we're wasting time!" he said and bolted out the door, he was faster and by the time we caught up to him, some extra bodies were on the floor, we ran out of the club and to the backally

we saw the girl but no Silver, maybe he went the wrong way?

"did you bring it?" asked an Assassin

"where's the Shadow Broker, wheres Fist?" she asked in reply

"they'll be here, wheres the evidence?" he asked and ran his hands down her, looking for the evidence

"no way, the deal's off" she said and smacked his hand away

he backed off and two armoured Salarian's walked out of cover

she dropped a grenade and ran

during the confusion Silver jumped out of nowhere and gunned the rest down with two pistols(like Ray McCall from Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood in the second to last chapter when he's saving William)

-Silver's POV-

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him"

"well, you needed help he needed the evidence and you assume everything is whoop-di-doo? (Family Fortunes buzzer sound) ehh ehh wrong!" I said

"who are... you..." she trailed off

"I'm Shepard and this is-" started Shep

"Silver!" she exclaimed and hugged me

"hey Tali" I said quietly as she buried her head into my chest

"I missed you" she said

"I missed you to, so much" I held her head in my hand and cupped where her cheek would be, she gripped my hand before slapping me

"ow!" I exclaimed

"why didn't you call? or send me an vidmail?! hmm?! I thought you were dead when you didn't come back you- you bosh'tet!" she said and hugged me again

"will it bruise?" I mouthed to Shep

he looked at Garrus and Wrex and nodded

I held her shoulders and pried her off me

"this is Commander Shepard of the Normandy, my friend, Garrus Vakarian my partner in C-Sec and my friend, and lastly, Urdnot Wrex, err some krogan we met"

"hah! some krogan..." he shook his head at my statement

"my apologies Commander Shepard, but why are you here? and where _is_ Fist?" she asked

Silver scowled

"our friendly neighbourhood krogan took care of that piece of shit, and we're looking for evidence against Saren, evidence I believe you have?" asked Silver

"yes I do, but not here, we need to go someplace safe"

-Shepard's POV-

"lets go to the human embassy, to the Batmobile-! I mean the rapid transit" said Silver, at least he'd regained his humor

we drove there in silence

when we arrived we walked in the door

"at least we didn't arrive during any... moments" smiled Silver

"if you ever did, I'd give you the Normandy herself" replied Anderson

"you both aren't making my life easy Commander's, firefights in the Wards? an all-out assault on Chora's Den? do you know how many-?" he stopped and we looked at Silver who was writing on a pad

"that's that... next on my 'places to have a fight in/shoot up' is the Presidium!" he exclaimed

"who's this? a quarian? what're you up to Commander's?"

"we were thinking of having an all race rally about peace in front of the Council, will you sign our waiver?" Silver rolled his eyes

"wha-?" Udina started

"bringing down Saren you moron! something YOU failed to do, and 'that quarian' has a name!" exclaimed Silver

"my apologies Commander, this whole thing with Saren has me a bit on edge"

he smiled and patted Udina on the shoulder

"it's ok, I know how you feel, we're all on edge my friend" he said

Udina looked surprised at Silver's sudden forgiveness

"I- thank you Silver, ahem, well maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss-"

"my name is Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya" she said, she was sticking close to Silver, she reminded me of a shy child, she wasn't scared just a bit overwhelmed, she stepped out when she said her name, with a hint of pride

"we don't see many quarians here, why did you leave the flotilla?"

I think Silver was about to tell Udina to mind his own business, in the form of a horrible pun knowing him, but a glare from Tali shut him up

"I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood, as Silver technically is"

"Silver?" I asked

"I lived on the Rayya for a good few years, so my name is actually 'Kraven Silver nar Rayya' I suppose, I was sent early on my Pilgrimage and joined the Alliance instead, I never went back, I loved it there, but it wasn't for me"

"I saw you on the vids you know, after Torfan when you vanished, I thought you'd been killed or the Batarians got you or..." she trailed off

"he was on plenty of vids here on the Citadel when he was at C-Sec, the shit we got up to..." remenised Garrus

"anyway, what did you found- _find, _Tali" said Silver, he wasn't known for his bad grammar... neither are you writer

me: why thank you Shepard's inner monologue!

thats ok!

A/N: sorry about that last part, I wanted to end the chapter there, anyway without further ado, granddad's story time! ahem, so this guy, who was quite muscular nicknamed Shirley because of his long white hair(imagine it), used to take sneak off of work before breaks, they had a storage area for unused equipment and had these stainless steel lockers that were facing the ceiling with the doors open, anyway he used to sneak down, climb into the locker's, shut the door and sleep, and he got one of the others to kick the locker to let him know it was break time and to get up, so anyway, the boss was showing a guy around the storage area who was planning on buying some stuff, anyway to demonstrate how tough the lockers were he gave them a kick and out climbs this Shirley, hair and all!(imagine yourself in that guys shoes! if I was the boss I would have said *man not included) please review! I've now got 4,000+ views, 9 reviews, 31 followers and 27 favorites! so a special thanks to those who've done those things, see you next time, well not _see_ but... damn it you know what I mean! don't judge me!


	15. Chapter 15: Ignorance is Bliss

A/N: sorry, I got a little lazy with this chapter, so it's taken longer to post, it's late and my official apology is at the end of the story which you have to read to get to! muhaha(I mean, it's not like you can skip to the bottom or anything...)

"during my travels I began hearing reports of geth, since they drove my people into exile, the geth have never ventured beyond the Veil, I was curious"

I snapped my fingers

"the Veil! I only just noticed that... Bioware..." I said, shaking my fist(I literally, as I'm writing this on the 5th of Feb 2015, 22:09 at night, British time a good three years since I've played Mass Effect, have only just noticed, the Veil and the Veil in DA and ME! facepalm!)

"ok... please continue"

"I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world, I waited for one to become separate from its unit, then I disabled it and removed its memory core"

"I though the geth fried their memory cores when they died, some type of defence mechanism?"

"Captain, please, believe me if there were a way to extract a geths memory core, Tali would be the one to know, I've never met a, finer, mechanic" I said, I looked at r as I said finer

"thank you, but most of the core was wiped clean, but I salvaged something from it's audio banks"

she typed it up and Saren's voice spoke

"Eden Prime was a major victory! the beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit"

"thats Sarens voice! this proves he was involved in the attack" exclaimed Anderson

"he won't get out of this one" agreed Shep

"wait, theres more, Saren wasn't working alone" said Tali

then Benezia spoke

"and one step closer to the return of the Reapers"

"I don't recognise that other voice, the one talking about Reapers" said Udina

"I feel like that names come up before..." pondered Shep

"an ancient race of machines, over 50,000 years old, supposedly responsible for the Protheans disappearance, before themselves disappearing once more" I said as if I'd been programmed to say it when mentioned

"sounds a little far-fetched" said Udina

"the vision on Eden Prime, Silver was right, it was the Reapers wiping out the Protheans" Shep agreed with me

"the geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life, and they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back" confirmed Tali

"geth _are_ almost human in their way of thinking" I said

"the Council is just going to love this" said Udina

"just as much as they love me" I said with a sigh

"they're a threat to every species in Citadel space, we have to tell them" said Shep

"I agree, but I don't expect them to do much" I said

"that doesn't matter, these audio files prove Saren's a traitor" said Anderson

"the Captain's right we need to present this to the Council right away" said Udina

"what about her? the quarian?" asked Wrex

"my name is Tali! you saw me in the alley Commanders, you know what I can do" she said

"I do know, but you should complete your Pilgrimage" I said and put my hands on her shoulders

"if I let this chance to save the galaxy from extinction pass me by, what does that say about me?"

"true, but you'll be in danger, if anything happened to you... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" I said

"I could just as easily get hurt out here" she smiled, knowing she had me beat

"good point and at least we'll be together, I'll vouch for her Shepard" I said

"I agree, we need all the help we can get" he agreed and... winked at me?

"welcome aboard Tali" I said with uncertainty at Shepard action just now

"thanks, you won't regret this" she said

"Anderson and I will get things set up with the Council, take a few minutes to collect yourself, then meet us"

"sure, see ya later" I said

Wrex went back to the ship to find his place

we took the rapid transit once more to the Council Tower

"come on, Udina's presenting the quarians evidence to the Council" said Anderson

Sarens recording was playing when we entered

"you wanted proof, there it is" said Udina, pointing at the Council

"this evidence is irrefutable Ambassador, Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes"

"I recognise the other voice, the one speaking with Saren, Matriarch Benezia" said the Asari

"who's she?" asked Shep

"Matriarch's are powerful Asari who have entered the final stage of their lives, revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people, Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic and she had many followers, she will make a formidable ally to Saren"

"that means bad thing for us" I said

"yes, I'm more interested in the Reapers, what do you know about them?"

everyone turned to me

an ancient race of machines, over 50,000 years old, supposedly responsible for the Protheans disappearance, before themselves disappearing once more" I said again with a sigh

"err, what he said" said Anderson

"the geth believe the Reapers are gods, and Saren is the prophet for their return"

"I imagine he will return a _profit _from this" I smirked

"Commander Silver, if you make a joke like that again, we _will_ put a bounty of a sizable amount on your had so big that no mercenary would decline" said the Turian Councillor

"ah, a sense of humour from a Turian! I though that was non-existent" I said

then I felt a slap across the back of my head

"ow!" I exclaimed

"wuss" said Garrus as he walked away

I'll get him back for that...

"what makes you think he was joking?" said the Asari Councillor

"anyway, they believe the Conduit is the key for their return, and we don't know what that is yet"

"listen to what your saying! Saren wants to bring back machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? impossible, it has to be where did the Reapers go? how did they vanish? why have we found no trace of them? if they were real, we'd have found something"

"come back and tell us that to our faces in 5 years" I said

"there is no solid proof so we cannot act on that issue"

"he is most likely using it to manipulate the geth"

I rolled my eyes and prepared for a lengthy argument with the Council

A/N: I am so sorry it took me nearly 2 weeks or longer to update! if I can get 11 reviews I'll start working on chapter as soon as I hit that number, I'll start anyway on Monday, but you'll be waiting 4 days more to see the chapter, I've also posted a Witcher story, just one chapter as an experiment, and a Dragon Age one for you other DA fans out there give it a read, maybe a review or a favorite/follow? this is still my main story however, so anyway needless to say, please fav and review and/or follow my story thanks!


	16. Chapter 16: Great Expectations

A/N: hi guys! good to see- err have you reading my story again? never mind, hope you're enjoying the story so far

I sighed

"the geth may be stupid cyborgs, but they're capable of human thought, as much as a synthetic can, they would not believe Saren without proof, he most likely has that, if Saren finds the Conduit, the next species will be finding OUR bones" I said

"Saren is now a rogue agent on the run for his life, he no longer has the rights or resources as a Spectre, the Council had stripped him of his position"

"and you _really _think he cares?" I asked

"he is hiding in the Traverse, send your fleet"

"ok, Udina, I know you want retribution, I do as well, but we don't need to start a galactic war to do so" I said

"the Commander is correct, and a fleet cannot track down one man" said the Salarian

"yes, but they could secure the region, keep the geth from attacking any more colonies"

"the Commander is right, we could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems!" exclaimed the Turian

"Shep?" I asked

"yes, Silver?" he replied

I nodded and we both stepped forward

"send us in, I couldn't be arsed being sent on menial tasks for the rest of my life, let us take that sumbitch down" I said

"yeah, we'll deal with it" said Shep

"the Commander's right, there's a way to stop Saren without fleets or armies" said the Asari

"no! it's to soon! Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joinin-" started the Turian

suddenly assault rifle fire peppered all around the Turian Councillor

luckily he stood perfectly still

he turned around and saw a bunch of bullet marks exactly his shape in the glass

he turned again and saw me, pointing my rifle in the sky and it was smoking

"I think we'll do ok" I said as he just stood there

"plus it was a _Turian_ Spectre that betrayed the Council, and humans who exposed him" said Shep

they all voted

"step forward, Commander's Shepard and Silver"

"wouldn't be funny if we both just said 'no' and walked away" I whispered to Shepard

"the look on the Councillors faces would be hilarious" he agreed as we stepped up

a bunch of people came to watch us

"it is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel" spoke the Asari Councillor

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen, individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those who's actions elevate them above the rank and file" said the Salarian

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance, they are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will" said the Asari

"Spectres bear a great burden, they are protectors of galactic peace both our first and last line of defence, the safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold" said the Turian

"you are first human Spectres Commanders this is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species"

"I don't deserve this award... but I have a sore head and I don't deserve that either" I said with my 'trademark' smile as Tali called it

"yeah, this is an honor thank you" said Shep

"we're going to send you into the Traverse after Saren, he's a fugitive from justice so you are authorised to use any means necessary to eliminate him"

"ok, oh wait! we don't know where he is!" I said as if surprised

"we will forward any information regarding Saren to Ambassador Udina" said the Turian

"this meeting of the Council is adjourned" said the Asari

"to the Embassy!" I said and pointed my finger in the air *Batman cartoon scene transition music*

we were just stood there

"err, ok... anyway, we've got a lot of work to do Commanders, you're both going to need a ship, a crew, supplies..." said Udina

"we've got access to awesome equipment and training now, the requisitions officer should grant us access to the Spectre stocks" I said

"Anderson, come with me, I'll need your help to set all this up" said Udina

"well, we finally get the credit we deserve" I said

"but I thought the Ambassador would be a bit more grateful, he didn't even thank you" said Tali

"well, until we kill mr. Evil Mastermind we haven't done much, plus he's a politician" I said

"yeah, come on" said Shep

"right behind you Shepard" said Garrus

"lets get to C-Sec" I said I typed into the rapid transit

we headed to the police academy and went down the stairs to the requisition officer, we call him Barry, but his real name is Barrinus Arctus, so... Barry

"hey Barr" I said, I used a shortened version of his real name, I think it was a little disrespectful to give him a human name

"ah! Detectives! good to see you and, wait a moment... Commander Shepard, here with the Alliance Military, first time on the Citadel, that about right?" he asked

"how did you know?" asked Shep

"magic!" I said and wiggled my fingers

"I'm the C-Sec requisitions officer, I need to make sure our buyers are authorised, and I used to have to deal with Detective Silver all the time" he said

Shep looked at me then Barr and said

"I am SO sorry, anyway show me what you've got"

"haha, it's fine, just checking both your authorisation... woah, this must be a mistake, Silver's authorised?!" he exclaimed

I stared blankly at him

"ha, sorry, but it's telling me to offer you our select stock... Spectre? well... I'd heard about that but didn't know it was either of you, sorry Commanders, I cant believe they let you into the Spectre's Silver, how much did you pay the Councilors?" he asked

"I ate out the Asari and I gave the other two 500000 credits each"

"huh, always wondered what Asari were like, ah well, heres our stock, enjoy and Silver? try not to get killed out there" he said

we bought HMWA X/HMWSG X/HMWP X/HMWSR X's and the best armor and headed to the Docking Bay

"in light of the recent attack on Eden Prime, many colonial investors are pulling their support for future projects, proponents of expanded human colonization insist that Eden Prime was an isolated case, nevertheless, colonist enrollment had dropped sharply, many colonial proposals are on hold until backers have some reassurance that human colonies will be adequately protected" said the news announcement

we exited the lift and approached Anderson and Udina

"I've got big news for you Commanders, Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy, the ship is yours now" said Udina

Anderson nodded

"she's quick and quiet and you know the crew, perfect ship for Spectres , treat her well Commanders"

"Anderson, the Normandy is your ship, not ours"

"you needed you own ship, Spectres can't answer to anyone but the Council, ad its time for me to step down" he replied

"after one mission?" I asked

"yes"

"what leads do we have?" asked Shepard

"Sarens gone, don't even try to find him, but we know what he's after: the Conduit, hes got his geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues"

"we had reports of geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony there dropped out of contact, and there have been sighting around Noveria"

"find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria, maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does"

"it's the Reapers we should be worried about" I said

"I'm with the Council on this one Shepard, I'm not sure they even exist" said Udina

"5 years, tell us that in 5 fucking years, plus, what could the Conduit do other than that anyway?" I asked

"but if they do exist, the Conduits the key to bringing them back, stop Saren from getting the Conduit and we stop the Reapers from returning" said Anderson

"we're on that" I said

"is that all?" asked Anderson

"actually, there is one other thing" I said

"oh?" asked Udina

"Benezia has a daughter, a scientist, I asked her to look something up for me a while ago, she is an expert on the Protheans, we both agree on some ideas, I told her about some ruins I knew about in the Artemis Tau cluster, her name is Dr. Liara T'Soni, she might know something, but I highly doubt she's involved with Saren, she was always secluded, as I'm led to believe" I said

"very well, theres another lead then guys, good luck"

"sound like we should had for the Artemis Tau cluster" said Shep

"is both your decision now Commander's, you're both Spectres and don't answer to us"

"but your actions still reflect on humanity as a whole, you make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up" said Udina

"we'll kick Sarens ass, you take care of political bullshit we can't be arsed with" I said

"not exactly the answer I was looking for Silver, remember: you were a human long before you became a Spectre" he replied

"I gave up my human side long ago" I muttered

"well, I have a meeting to get to, Anderson can answer your questions you might have"

"thats ok, you be safe now guys, come on Shep, we've a ship to run" I said

A/N: a little late again but not to late, the moment I have another two reviews I will start on the chapter if not I'll start it on Wednesday, thats another 3 days you have to wait... thanks to FORD B and chrisd400 for your reviews! it means a lot and encourages me to keep going no matter the odds! unless a Reaper tells me stop, then, then I'll stop in the interest of my personal health and whatnot... anyway, favorite/follow my story yada yada yada you know the drill, its a Black & Decker drill actually...


End file.
